


My BoyfriEND is a HALLYU star ✴

by Jazziebee7



Category: K-pop, Pop Music RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward Romance, Celebrity Crush, Comedy, Coming of Age, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Crack, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Comedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazziebee7/pseuds/Jazziebee7
Summary: She left me and now i feel like i am alone in the whole world... i see tae and jimin hyung teasing me playfully, jin hyung making tteotbeokke but its tasteless today. I was not enjoying even the tiniest things they were saying. I was lost in my own world. Her innocence, her smile. I am missing her as whole...i stood up suddenly from the chair," i gotta go!! I want her!! Here with me?? I love her!! Yes!! I love her!!" And leaving everyone gasping i ran from the room...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I wish

Chapter.1 

I wish

Janette Elizabeth Gates pov....

"Oh god! This is so embarrasing!! "I tried to get hold to my embarrasment to barge in to someone else's house, but what could i do. 

I have to remain hidden for a month from my not so cruel brother and above all my not so deliquent father.

I was given only a month ,to explore what i can, by my brother tom. Tom viz. Thomas edward gates, who is the CEO of the world leading company PRO GROSS INC. and if he founds me before going back to London, i will be again in my cage, thats what i called my basement room, forever. 

I had always been in that cage room, throughout my life and never saw the world. 

It was me first time seeing this world. All thanks to my brother, that he came to South Korea for his business with some company called SUNGSAM.

As i was wandering through that big and beautiful house, i felt a strange sense of fear while doing so as it was not my type to do such a gross thing, i never thought of myself to be in someone else's house like this. 

But houses are build for living so why a person wants this huge house to live. Maybe 30-40 people live in this house. I just hope atleast 10-15 people may like me. 

I was looking at thr big wallpicture in one of the room with a king size bed. 

He looks cute, where are other pictures, i searched for other pictures. Oh damn i got one photoframe ,Seven man, so only mans live here. 

Wow it will be like i am living with seven Toms. 

Well Tom is cute, he feeds me when i am hungry, he gives me new clothes, chocolates. He always kisses me on my forehead. Besides some times when he scold me for not listening to him and playing around in my room with jerry, or flooding him with questions about the world.

I am sure They all will love me like tom!!! will they???

"Jeez ,am so hungry" i murmured to myself , and for my surprise i found fresh fruits lying on the table,i just tossed an apple high up and while taking knife in my hands.

I cut the apple with a swift swipe in air, putting jerry to gasp.

"Yummmmmm" the sound of satisfaction i made was so annoying that jerry freaked and shushed me else i will be in trouble.

Jerry flashed a message "lets check whole house first to be assured if someone is here or not."

i said,"I am sitting here eating some more grapes while he can scan around and if find something above room temperature just let me know."

Jerry," take your lazy ass up and follow me."

I replied," watch your mouth you stupid lil machine else i will dismantle you."

Jerry," huh!! Whats with this bravado? I don't need ya, I can assemble myself."

I roll my eyes at it,why this machine keeps blabbering all the time. I am definitely gonna take out its AI(artificial intelligence) code one day.

Jerry," dont you think of taking my AI out okay? Your stupid brother thinks of me as severage rat. He dont know that i am the most genius project you ever made."

Well he is indeed my genius project RAT- Rectified Artificial Trojanary . Thats what i called it and as i loved tom, my brother, so i named it jerry. 

I scrunch my eyebrows at it," so you started reading facial expressions already."

Jerry," yeah when you were sleeping in your cargo box i was working my ass off for you. And here you just treat me like really a rat." 

I ask in annoyance," whats with that ass word in a row??"

It replied," well you told me to watch hollywood so here i am fucking you ASS all the time."

I stared at him and my lips twitched.

"I will definitely run away with TOM one day and you will miss me forever then."

I asked confusingly,"TOM?? Who tom?? My brother??"

Jerry while sniffing,"naah!! Not that jerk. Its no-one yet, but i will find one for me someday."

While i was having this cat-fight with a rat, i heard someone unlatching the door. 

I ran towards the bedroom, found no place to hide, i hide inside the bathroom. 

Jerry buzzered my watch indicating me that the person who gotten in, is headed towards the bedroom only.

I heard someone groaning and whining in pain... I had this urge to go out and see it for myself as to what made the person in so much pain. 

It was only 9pm and i had to spend i dont know how much time here inside. My stomach was growling. 

All hate to jerry as it didn't even let me eat some more grapes. 

My watch flashed again.  
* *message received ** i clicked it to see the message. **he is sleeping and i am coming in so dont freak out. I brought apples for you**

I quietly open the door, and letting it in I close it again. 

Well not that much fan of apples but my stomach was really happy to have apples in it. 

I wish i had more apples, i already ate 7 apples and still was hungry. 

Jerry," jinni, its your stomach. Not a tanker. You keep eating. No-one eats 7 apples altogether."

I threaten it and susshed it to keep its voice low else the owner will wake up.

We were startled by someone's footstep approaching i hid inside the bathtub behind the curtains. 

I saw him, he was like nearly 6ft tall, fair complexioned man with abs. He came in black puma shorts and nothing on top. 

His boobs were not grown like mine, but small ones. 

Maybe...

but he had strong muscles, very strong... the strong scent i inhaled was of roses.

I saw him peeing, i blushed. 

I had never seen a man from this close. 

He had a pipe to pee. 

I liked the idea, i will have a pipe too, it's convenient to pee and i dont have to sit for it. 

I dont know but my heart was beating fast, i felt some tingling sensation in my stomach too, like never felt before.

Jerry vibrated on my shoulder to keep my calm and behave and not t0 look at him while he is doing, i mean peeing.

But i smiling devilishly shoved it away.

He fell on the floor and ran towards the basin and caught attention of him. 

He screamed,"rat!!! Rat!!!"

I giggled.

He ran outside screaming," man i told them to clean my house and heres a rat running around."

Annoyance was vivid in his voice. 

After like 15 minutes,there was extreme silence. I buzzered jerry but i didnt got any reply. 

I was being impatient inside the bathroom. I stood up and tried peeing while i was standing but it didn't work out as i didn't had that pipe. 

I will make one for me and as usual of my habit, I flushed. 

Damn me.

I thought i should run outside. When i came out of bathroom, there was no-one in the room. 

Where is he??

Where is jerry??

Without thinking i ran out for the door, while i reached at the door, i bumped into him. 

He caught me from falling. 

I screamed on top of my lungs, he put his hands on my mouth and dragged me outside the bedroom.

After some time...

I was sitting, arms crossed.

He yelled," i am asking it for the third time, who are you? And why are you here? What were you stealing?"

I looked at him and again looked at the floor. He held my chin up to look at him, the mole beneath his lower lip caught my attention. 

I stared at it and maybe he noticed it too.

"Stop looking at me like this and answer me?" He asked again.

"She dont know what stealing and theft are, so she won't be able to answer your questions??" Jerry replied.

He was startled by the voice coming out of nowhere. 

He yelled," whats this magic trickery? Who are you? Why cant i see you?"

I replied," calm down. Its jerry."

He looked at me," so you can speak. Was that you who spoke?"

Jerry came out under the couch," no, it was me who replied.."

He went haywire seeing a rat speaking english, he jumped on the couch hiding behind me. 

I laughed out loud," are you afraid of rats??"

He replied," i am afraid of talking rats." 

I looked back at him who was looking at the rat. I saw his face was so pure, like i had seen him somewhere but couldn't recognise where.

I asked," who are you?"

Jerry replied instead," he is jungkook. Jeon jungkook."


	2. Her

Janette's POV...

"I want food!! I am hungry!! Feed me."i asked.

"Why would i feed you?" He asks a bit annoyed.

Jerry," i beg you...do it as she say else...." 

Before he could complete his sentence i started crying," tom, nobody loves me, he is not feeding me. This world is not as you said. Its not beautiful. People are beautiful but their heart is ugly. I hate this world. I hoped that people living here will love me. Out of 40 people atleast 10 will love me, but even the person i met doesn't like me. The world really hates me. I am so unwanted and my dad....."

"Stooooppppppppppppp."he screamed.

Jerry put his hands on his ears,"i told you. she always eats from tom's hands. Now you have to feed her."

"What if he isn't available." He asked.

"I bring her fruits and milk. She remains on them for days and when he comes he make her eat something else.”jerry replied without even feeling like it is affected shrugging.

"She doesn't eat anything until he comes!!!" He ask surprisingly.

I was looking at both of them one by one, and yelled again," i am hungry!!"

Jungkook's pov...

She was yelling at me crying. My lips twitched at her actions, is she a child? 

She is shouting like a 12 year old kid asking for lollipop.

I stood up and then searched for the take away tae hyung bring for me to eat. I open it and call her to sit on the table.

This was my first time feeding a girl. She was eating like she will eat it all. 

She finished one whole large pizza, one ramen, one burger, sea eel and everything tae hyung brought for me.  
Where the hell does she even stuff this all? I never saw a girl eating this much... she was looking like she is only 35kgs in weight but how can she really, like , eat all this.

Jerry smirking,"dont worry she will eat if you bring more too." Laughing along rolling on the floor.

I look at it in astonishment," how?? Where does she even store it?? Does she have a hump??"

Jerry stood up on its two legs and shrugged," no idea dude, by the way. I did a thorough research about you."

I ask him," how do you speak this fluently?"

Jerry," coz i am her genius creation. I am not a rat , like any sewerage rat but i am a ROBOT, my name is JERRY."

After a pause it speaks again," she created me for her recreation. And i am her partner since she was 13. Since then i just went through lots of changes and came to this what i am now." Throwing its little hands in air like Namjoon hyung, as if i am talking to a person who is just par excellence.

I ask again," but you just reply as i am talking to a real human."

Jerry," like you have siri in your iphone, i have pixel inside me. It is AI chip in me and i keep improving it everyday."

I raise my eyebrow in amazement," and you are saying, she made you." Pointing at her who was busy sipping her strawberry juice with the straw looking at both of us one by one.

I look at her again and shoot," introduce yourself."

She replies," Janette E. Gates is my name, Call me jinni. I have one brother his name is Thomas E. Gates, call him Tom. And i love him.Finish."

I ask surprised," le!!! Intro finished." 

She nods in agreement,"mmmhmmm finished."

I look at jerry again," is she a robot too. She looks more of a robot than you."

She interrupts in between," shall we sleep?"

"I a'int sleeping with you!" I utter scarily.

"Okay, i am going in the bedroom." And saying this she left the diner.

I thought to myself should i really have to sleep on couch today, i dont like the guest room either and i am too tired after coming from military, i want my bed. 

So i followed her to the bedroom, to be freakin precise MY BEDROOM.

I was shocked after what i just saw in the bedroom.

I came out of the bedroom yelling as i am talking to the rat who seems more understanding than her," i am not going to sleep with her , her tantrums are far from my tolerance."

Jerry," what happened now?" It fucking rolled its eyes at me. Are they even real eyes or may I call them lenses.

" i denied to sleep with her, that's why she slept on the floor."i asked it, more to myself indeed.

Sighing he jump to the header of the couch, pointing me to come near it,”no, she will sleep on the floor only, you need not to worry."

I look at him confusingly," on the floor!! without any bedding!!Why?"

It replied," calm down bro, let me switch off the lights for her and i will tell you everything. Then i have to charge myself too. I dont have my all time for you.”

It was too swift in its action and came in seconds switching off all the lights.

"Wow you are too desperate to know about her." It replied looking at me who was waiting fir it impatiently.

"Dont play around and speak up."i murmured. 

He jumped on my shoulder and said," ohkay, here we go."

We had a long conversation for like 2-3 hours, i was dumbfound after hearing her story. How can a person survive like this for years and still be this cheerful. I literally was praising her in my mind, how smart and talented she is, how miserably she lived.

Yawning i stood from the sofa and ascended to my room. 

I fell on the bed sleepy, still processing the things jerry told to me. 

I looked at her , she was sleeping calmly on the floor. I put a blanket on her and chuckled at the fact that she wont be removing her leather jacket and tight fitted leather jeans. 

I sighed and slept thinking about her.

I woke up in the morning at the scream of jinni, i saw tae hyung leaning down at the edge of bed looking at me and her in amazement. 

The first thought that came to my mind was...  
I am doomed....


	3. Caught up

Jungkook' pov...

"Hyung!! When did you came?"i asked him rubbing my eyes.

She uttered in pain pouting at me,"he squeezed me."Pointing her pinky at tae hyung.

"Who is she? And what she is doing on the floor? Did you kicked her off the bed?" Tae hyung asked sounding a bit confused and more surprised.

"Hyung!! When did you came?" I asked again dodging his question which i really wanted to avoid like a virus.

He straighten and putting both his hands at his waist uttered shooting dagger at me,” its my habit from past one years to come and sleep here after returning from military , since you were not here i missed you, so much.”

Pausing a bit and sighing he sat on the edge, his one hand on his things while other pinching his nose as if in a deep thought,”So i came daily. I came late yester night and she was not here."He explained.

"She was sleeping on the floor." I replied,” coz she likes sleeping. On . The .floor.” Putting more emphasis on each word like they are coming out of my mouth tied with a stone.

"Ohh!!! So you didnt threw her off the bed." He asked again in confusion.

She intercepted," noooo, but you squeezed me. I am hurting here." Pointing towards the stomach she pouts.

I laugh at her cutesy, seeing me smiling tae hyung uttered going hayware at my ignorance ," are you crazy? You just came out of military, ARMYs are dying for your vlive and appearances and here you have your girlfriend rolling all over the floor.."

I intercept pointing my finger," hyung, first of all, she is not my girlfriend and lastly she was not rolling all over the floor,she slept there only.” Pointing my finger to the edge where she was sleeping like if she can hug the bed.

Coughing he speaks again thinking again and again to what i said as if processing the information in his head,"oh really! Then please enlighten me with her favourite honeymoon destination too!!"

I rolled my eyes at him, she interrupts our smooth conversation," where is jerry? Did it get charged? I want to go freshen up? My stomach is blurting. I can feel my shit pressing my large intestines like it will come out anytime soon.”

I went blank and speechless with a scientific lecture on how shit hurts in the very morning.

" why you want him?" I asked a bit curious as why she wants it for when she wants to go to bathroom.

Tae hyung was looking at us in amazement.

Putting her hands on her buckle she replied," to untie this?"

I called her as if its my daily work," come here i will do it."

She steps back," nooooo!! Tom said dont let any man untie it."

I replied her back," come here i am no ordinary man. I am your friend. You know my name right, Jeon jungkook. So i am your friend. You can trust me. Dont you trust me.”

She shakes her head in disagreement. I spoke again to convince her "When we know each others name we are friends. Okay.... so come here." 

She looks at tae hyung then again at me,” is it so? Are we friends?”

I nod and shift in bed to pull her from her waist to bring her near the edge.  
She dont resist but steps towards me, i unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pant and point at the bathroom and tell her to close the door from inside.

Tae hyung was in utter confusion," kook-ah what is this going on? Will you care to explain? Please.”

I left my bed, pulling him by hands we head for the diner. I call for jerry, it came running from upstairs. 

Seeing another man in the room, it come towards me and climb on my shoulder.

Tae hyung was in utter shock seeing a rat ," whoa!! You got a rat as pet."

Jerry," heyy dont call me rat." 

And it stands on my shoulder crossing its arms. I laugh at its reaction. I look at tae hyung and the confusion was pasted on his facewith a horror so vivid that his eyes widen but he was looking so cute. I ask jerry to make tea for us. 

He salutes like a comrade and speak," at your command sir." And ran towards the kitchen. 

I explained some things like how i found her here and what jerry is and other little things leaving the big ones i learned from jerry last night. I thought its better this way.

He was listening to me carefully nodding in agreement.

Tae hyung," but jungkookie you cannot keep her long here, she may bring mess. You never know what storm it can break."

I nod in agreement, jerry brings the tray with two cups , a teapot and toasts. Tae hyung was impressed," you really are a good rat jerry."

"Taehyungie dont call me rat." It replied scoffing.

"You know my name" tae hyung asked squinting his eyes at him as if challenging it.

" i watched all your bts run episodes, bon voyages and concerts, last night. So I know more than you know about yourself now." It replied.

This time I ask in amazement," really!!!"

Jinni came out with her jean tucked up unbuttoned calling," jeon jungkook, jeon jungkook. Where are you my friend? Please button it."

I ask her while buttoning up," did you take bath?” 

She nodded in disagreement," no i didn't. But i did brush up my teeth." 

Showing her teeth , she took a bite of the piece i had in my hands," i am hungry again." 

I look at her," you fill this small belly of yours too much.”

She look at me confusingly," do i jeon jungkook?"

She looks at tae hyung asking him fluttering her eyes at hiim," what is your name?"

He smiles at her gesture," i am kim taehyung."

She smiles back at him," oh hi!! kim taehyung, Are you my boyfriend too?" Chiming as she sits besides him, placing her chin in both her hands looking straight into tae hyungs eyes like searching for answers.

I choke on my coffee at her sudden question," w-what do you m-mean?"

She replies abruptly," jeon jungkook you are my boyfriend. you only told me. And he is your friend. So is he my boyfriend too? “

She stands up from her seat hugging herself she smiles at me,”Every person who live here is my boyfriend."

Tae hyung ,me and jerry at laugh at her actions. She look at all of us and laughs with us too. 

I asked her expecting a stupid answer again," how many person do you think lives here??"

She replies," seeing the size of the rooms , maybe 10 person in one room and there are 4rooms so it has 40 persons living here. Right. I know i am genius at doing Math.” Shrugging her shoulders she took one more bite of the toast from my plate. 

Tae hyung was about to shoot question but i hold his hand to stop. I ask her to go take a bath and take anything from the cupboard. She asks me to unbutton her jean again. 

I thought to myself i will teach her to button and unbutton jean or i wont let her wear it again fucking ever.

After some time.....

Me and tae were having conversation about what happened while i was away, when she came in the diner. 

Water dripping from her hair, her face shining. But when my eye caught the thing she was wearing i ran towards her. 

I grabbed her by shoulder and turned her 180 and push her to the room again. 

Closing the door, i shout at her going towards my wardrobe emptying it to get something that looks sober enough to wear ," this is the only thing you got from my wardrobe."

She replied," i forgot to take anything and these were hanging in the bathroom so i wore these. Trust me They are pretty comfortable."

I thought in my mind, Trust you. Fuck it man. Does she even k ow what she is wearing. 

Holding my head in my hand," please change them. These are called boxers and vest." 

I still remember i wore them in my first ever mv NO MORE DREAM. Yeah the black vest and the shorts but even i was wearing something inside to look sober but she is so careless. Just a little down and she will be a walking victoria’s secret Show. Shit she is not even wearing a bra.  
My eyes widened at the thought. 

Oh my god!!!

Oh my god!!!

What am i even thinking right now?

I was screaming internally as if only bats can hear at the frequency i was screaming. 

Where did she even find it??

Throwing one of my pajama and t-shirt at her," wear these." I didnt even avert my faze from the cupboard.  
I can feel her glare on my back. 

She was staring at me fuming," nope!! I like what i am wearing."

I sighed turning," phew!!! jinni please understand, these are for boys only."

I turned to witness a strip show again as She started removing her clothes without even thinking twice. I grabbed her wrist stopping her ," wait. Let me to go out."

She replies as if its a no big deal," but we are boyfriends."

I reply at her stupid remark," we are boyfriends but we are different in every aspect."

She stopped her hands and hanging them side ways loosely. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds before she widened her eyes as she realised something and she exclaimed," ohh!! You have small boobs than me thats Why you are embarrassed!! Oh my dear friend.”It was more of a whisper. 

I literally choked on my own saliva. Is she pitying me for small boobs. I looked at my chest. Coughing very hard i held my chest and uttered ," b-boobs!!! I dont have b-boobs!!"

She replied cutting me off," but i saw your boobs and the pipe thing. It was brilliant invention but it needs some alterations. To be precise minor ones."

I ask confusingly, still overcoming the shock she just gave seconds agao,” p-pipe??"

She replies casually looking between my legs as if analysing something keenly," the thing you put on while peeing. I saw it last night.”

I gulped," y-you saw what??" I was feeling like i am being exposed in a concert in front of my millions of fans. I was feeling naked under her gaze. 

She didn't even stop at that. Fucking hell. She will rott in hell. And i will make sure she does. She ascend towards me and grab my d**k and said," oh you still have your pipe on. Dont you feel uncomfortable. Like does it not bother you.”

I jerk her hand off," are you crazy??"  
Staring in utter shock.


	4. Am I Wrong

Jungkook's POV...

Leaving her in the room, i came out.  
Jerry flares its nostrils sitting on my shoulders as if i can see him through a microscope, every feature so vivid, i freaked out when it uttered besides my ear,”she is impossible sometimes. Impossible to handle.”

Tae hyung asked," why you were shouting?"

I speak as if i am reminding myself," hyung i have to go shopping. She dont have any clothes and my clothes are like twice her size."

Tae hyung understood my dilemma and spoke every word like comforting me," kookie you stay here. I will bring some for her. Going out now will be hard for you. And. I have a better fashion sense then you"

I glare at him,” you are suppose to be helping me not pulling my legs.”

Tae hyung held his hands in air surrendering,” just wanna make sure she didn’t end up being all white, black and greys. Your fashion sense sucks man.”

"I will be bringing jimin hyung with me so that you can go live for at least half and hour."

I nod at his suggestion and say a bit shyly fidgeting my finger," please bring some you know t-that for her too. The smallest size you can get." 

He raise his eyebrows at me,”bring what? I know what for her?” And I didnt know how to explain. I was just finding right words to say when his curved into a smirk. I dont know but i felt at ease,” you know it hyung. Dont make me say it?”  
He started smiling,” yeah kookie i know it. Your smallest size thingie.”

I bid him bye and as i was about to close the door my eyesballs popped out of my socket. I saw ajumma coming towards my house, the one that cleans the house. 

I shut the door abruptly running towards my bedroom. She was wearing pajamas when i entered, i screamed,” jerryyyyyyy!!!.”  
As usual he appeared out of nowhere and i jumped in more shock leaving both bewildered.

I turned to jerry and explain as if it isthe most difficult integration problem i had ever encountered ," jerry , my house cleaner is here. Her daughter is an ARMY, you know ARMY right!! The fandom we have. I will be fired, doomed if she saw her here. -lease, Please keep her hidden. I beg you, atleast for half n hour."

She was about to speak when i shush her," no speaking until i say. Okay."and gesture to zip up her mouth,” remember no speaking. Until i say.” She nods in agreement. I give one bedazzled look at jerry who is staring at us as if calculating the Pros and Cons of being here. 

I locked the door from outside praying all the gods in the heaven to help me out as I have some hidden treasure of a kingdom behind the closed door. I twist the knob one more time to make sure it’s properly locked.

Taking three deep breathes.  
Jungkook baby, inhale ,exhale.  
Yes you can do it, I left my fate in jerry's hands. With a puppy eye look on my face, all innocent I opened the main door.

Ajumma spoke as if judging me,” jungkook-ah good morning. You shut the door ignoring mr. that’s bad manners my child.”

I give her a faint smile saying,” Ah ahjumma good morning. I didn’t see you coming.”

She looks at me and smile back and without uttering she enters.  
You know, when you are guilty you just feel like the whole damn universe is judging you.  
She left for kitchen without a word to clean and i followed her nervously. 

She asks sighing stopping what she was going to do," what is it jungkook-ah?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

“I think you want to say something. Why i have got this feeling that you are not happy seeing me this morning. Did i do something wrong? Did i not clean your house properly?” She sounded a bit sad and the expression i cant quite read.

I replied sheepishly," No, ajumma? Its j-just will you leave early today?”

Her eyes were in utter shock,” i did something wrong right. Please I apologise for the thing i dont even know. But please dont do this to...”

I cut her out,” ahjumma i am not disappointed of you. You are pro in what you do, it’s just, it’s,” yawning I continued,” i-i am sleepy today,” Lying is the badass concept ever introduced in the world but today it feels like universe is conspiring against me and here i am blabbering like its the only truth exist on earth,” a-and i will be doing vlive too, so i want to rest for sometime.” Nervousness dripping from all over my body. If its in shape of some material, i can even become a wholeseller of it. 

I never felt this nervous, nor even in front of my million fans in Wembley but here, this girl in my bedroom is giving me all creeps of the world.

Ajumma speaks again as if weighing her every word before speaking,” jungkookie you want me gone already. But this house looks so dirty."

I utter scratching my nape as if i got lices in my whole head, insects creeping inside my pajama pants with each lie coming out of my mouth," its 0-okay ajumma but i am really sleepy *yawn* and tired and *yawn* i want to sleep so please leave it like this and yes tomorrow i am going to busan for a week so dont come for a week."

I never realised until now that i am such a good liar. I kept lying for everything starting from sleeping to going to busan. It all came up fluently like some fucking river from a glacier in all its glory. 

I can become a Dean in the University of Liars. I thought of it for a while but pushed that thought aside as i have a huge 55kg problem standing in front of me.

I asked all of a sudden,” ahjumma is your weight 50kg or 55kg.” I asked as if i am her gym trainer.

She looked at me like i had grown horns. She replies worridly," jungkookie are you mad at me? did u got another maid? I am sorry again, please dont throw me out.”

I sat on the near chair so that i dont faint with these drama queens, one in front of me and the other hiding behind that closed door," no no, please understand. I am not throwing you out, its just, i am sleepy. I cant concentrate.” 

I grabbed my wallet from above the table and taking some money in my hand i offered her,” ahjumma i am so happy of your work, thanks for taking care of me for as long as I remember. But please i am so sleepy right now. Please dont get me wrong but i want to be alone and want to rest as much as possible.”

She looked at me and denying money she understood," okay jungkookie i will be coming on next friday then. Can i come? Right?” She sounded so unsure of the words herself

I smile at her widely," yes ajumma." 

She asked again,” sure right. You are tired.” She left the cleaning cloth snd walked towards the door.

Excited i say," take care ahjumma."

She turned to look at me one more time, before she can speak something more, i chimed,” see you on friday ahjumma. Have a great day,”and pushing her out i shut the door.

I sigh in relief," phew! Thank god."

I ascend towards my bedroom, when i open the door she was doing something to my expensive camera. 

I run towards her," hey hey what are you doing? Its will break. Don’t touch it.”

Jinni looked at my face before looking at camera again,” i was just checking. Its mechanism is quite slow and the pixels it will take will break at 3650x1920."

I look at her blankly," h-how do you know this?"

Rolling her eyes she reply," the focus is way to blur and the aperture of the camera is too low, it is not at all a quality thing. Weird enough, I can make it a pro cam."

I look at the camera in my hand and then again at her," but it was 45,600 £."

She asks turning in a slo-mo on her heels twisting when her hair flow in air like some hollywood romantic drama,”whats that?"

I was in awe st the scene unfolding in front of me that i don’t realised when i uttered those words,” beautiful.”

She looks at me,” 45,600 £ is beautiful.”

I shook my head like some cartoon character coming out my faze.

Jungkook, control. She is a devil in disguise. All the mistakes in this world are always beautiful. 

I reply as if i am in some economics class teaching students about demands and supplies," its like, you know GIVE & TAKE. “ gesturing my hands in air at each word,” To get something, we have to give something."

She replies so casually as if she doesn’t have to think even once," i can make it much better, without giving and taking."

I ask not sounding myself of how unsure i am right now," can you?" And pass the camera to her as if i am being in some hypnosis.

In span of few minutes she dismantle the whole camera. I was observing her carefully,because after all it was my 45,600 £ camera.

Changing 2-3 things with stuffs like rearranging , she screw it back and give to me saying," try it now. I would have made it a talking camera which can respond on your voice but for that i need some equipments which are , as you know, not available here right now."  
She walks in my pajama and hoodie as if dragging those clothes... they are just too oversized for her.

I diverted my mind back to camera from her clothing and ask her," how do you do this?"

She replies," i love gadgets since i was 3. I had been doing this thing forever."

I ask her," how old are you?"

She doesnt look or respond to me and casually sit on the edge of my bed,tilting her head.

Jerry interrupts this time," no jungkookie, ask her how many cakes she had eaten?"

I ask her again as if its the most stupid question to ask," how many cakes you had eaten?"

She smiles at me and replies," i had eaten 18 cakes and next month i will eat my 19th cake." And she giggles.

Her giggles were like music to my ears, i dont know but i was enjoying this absurdity more and more.

I look at jerry, it replies," every birthday tom brings her a cake so its like she waits for it every year and has been counting them since then."

I look at her with sympathy, how unfortunate of her, she has seen nothing in this world but her brother's face and jerry.  
How can a father be this cruel. I started liking her brother. I will search for him if he is here in seoul.

After a while, i heard unlatching of my door, i knew it was tae hyung so I continued assembling the camera taking pictures here and there. tae hyung came with jimin hyung with some take aways and clothes.

I saw assurance in tae hyung’s eyes as if he is telling me that jimin hyung knows everything.  
Jimin hyung ascended towards jinnie and stood in front of her,” hey jinni, nice to meet you. I am jimin."

She stood up from the bed, putting her one hand on his shoulder, she kissed him on his cheeks and wished," nice to meet you too."

It hit me like a truck, i fumed in anger but controlling my emotions i gritted my teeth and spoke," what was that? Jinni.” 

Tae hyung looked at me and her equally confused while Jimin hyung started blushing.

She replies flipping her hair unaffected sitting again,” huh!! Its called greeting. Jeon jungkook. General manners of a host.”  
Jimin hyung left out a chuckle and tae hyung lowered his head smiling with him as if making fun of me.

Tae hyung asks playfully making the scene a bit less awkward, stleast for me," why you are not greeting me?" 

I went to her side, She was about to stand up again when i pull her hand to sit down," no greetings from now onwards. Where did you learn this even?" I was frowning.

She showed me a pendant in her neck, it was just like Apple logo. A bitten apple.  
I swear to God if she is some Apple representative pulling a prank on me, i will sue that company. 

She replied showing it, that bitten apple,” from this."

Tae hyung ask unsure of his own voice break down," f-from a pendant?"  
If it was on stage, I probably think that we all would be a crying mess but thank god it was my bedroom.

She nodds," no, its not pendant, its my social device. She has a folder and i am learning all the techniques so that people love you and appreciate you."

I asked stuttering,” s-she? Your pendant is a she?”

She totally dodged my question pulling tae hyung with arms dragging him out, whining for food.

6pm...  
After some more talking and gossiping around i ask jimin hyung to accompany me in my vlive.  
Jimin hyung chimed,” yay! Lets give our fans some jikook content.”  
I returned his hi-five.

I requested tae hyung to take care of her while i go live with jimin hyung as she is too much of a mess to handle.

I look at the camera again,jimin hyung," wow!! You already repaired the camera. Tae left it disfunctional two days ago."  
I told him that jinni repaired it, he was amazed too. 

I set it up and started my live. Its been 15mins only when all of a sudden she came in shouting," jeon jungkook, jeon jungkook, where is jerry? I cant find him and the clothes kim taehyung brought for me are not good. They are so...." 

As she was about to approach me, jimin hyung shut the camera abruptly and we went offline.

Tae hyung came running in with a glass of milk in his hands, his mouth wide open from shock. I glared at her and tae hyung, holding my head in my hands.

Jimin hyung utter a bit worried," tae we need to delete the clip as it was unexpected live so there were only 30k people online that time. But if we left it it will go viral with-“ Turning towards jinni he gestured with his left hand ending his statement,” her.” 

Tae put the glass on the table and tell jimin to reach headquarters before all hyungs shout or this rumour spreads. Each second was a ticking bomb. I was hoping that they reach headquarters before this news spread like a forest fire.

They both were gone when i saw news flashing on my phone,

‘Breaking news..... jungkook's girlfriend was reported in their studio.’

Thanks to Hyung's idea not to show the bedroom and set it up as studio and pretend as we are sitting in our company studio.

But again going through my vlive i was getting angrier and angrier. I dont know to whom this anger was really projected. Towards tae hyung or jinni or me. I quite cant figure out so i was just burning leaving my face crimson red.

I look at her, she was just messing with a phone, i shout,” who left a phone here”  
I snatch the phone from her and calling jerry i drag her to the back door.

Telling her not to show her face again i push her out of my house and shut the door on her face.


	5. Save Me

Jungkook's POV...

I went through my vlive again, one comment cought my attention, it was from yeona, cleaner ahjumma’s daughter if I precisely remember.

"Hey, dont react over it too much, my mom said that she is sure there was no girl with him as she cleaned the whole house."

I realised how supportive ajumma is. I pushed her out, well not from job but from house. 

Still.

The clip was censored from the vlive app,i felt relief across my face.

PD-nim is really a high end man, who pulled all the strings to the clip be gone from vlive like really. I sighed and leaned against my chair resting my head on the headrest. 

I called jimin hyung, he informed me that they all are gathering at our juncture point so i must come there and clarify things to hyungs on my own. They are zipped up. 

I got Ready to go when i realised i didnt check on her. I went to the backdoor looking in the backyard, if she was there, but she wasn't. 

i sighed,"maybe, she will be fine."

I pushed her thought in the far left cerebral so that it doesn’t bother me much. Since i came from military i am sounding more like a scientist these days, left cerebral, integration/differentiation like what the real hell. I really need a break.I took my car and went to the club, jimin hyung was waiting with other hyungs. 

As a Dean of my own University of LIARS, I was making my own lies and theories to come up with but he has already explained that it was no-one just the maid’s voice so i cant make up another lies, but lying to them, i was still feeling uncomfortable with.

When i reached club, i got a message from tae hyung that he is not coming and i should inform them all that he is stuck somewhere. 

I rolled my eyes at the message *stuck somewhere* really. Its my return party and he came up with an excuse of being stuck up somewhere. 

Stuck at what. 

Someone’s pussy.

Argh!!

Already in burden and one more. 

Why i am so riled up already?

I enter the club, it was mostly empty, only rich people were allowed here and no bothering. So yeah, i am surely going to enjoy a lot today. 

Booze and friends is a rare combo I missed so much while being in military service.

I greeted them all. 

Namjoon hyung asked me about the vlive, i said the exact thing jimin hyung told me. He sighed and relaxed that atleast the last clipping was scissored and taken down.

I stated, wanting to know if it really doesn’t scandalised things up,” but the people who were live that time are claiming what happened was supposed to be my girlfriend."

Seokjin hyung asked me teasing,” Dont tell me you liked some girl in military and that pussy followed you home?"

I smirk at the statement but my stomach churned inside at the thought of some girl whom i saw last night," hyung you know there are no or very less girls in military and I haven't met any as i was more in fields than insides.”

Everyone laughed at my sudden flushed reply.

We ordered some snacks and whiskey, soju in the meantime.

I was looking at jimin hyung from time to time. He nudged me as if asking me something i really cant interpret.

He pulled me up with him to follow him to the restroom.

We excused ourselves, while walking he asked," where is jinni?" 

I ignored him walking towards the corridor ,he asked again," you locked your doors properly, right. So that she cant escape or peek from windows, right!!"

I got flustered at his repetitive questions and replied annoyingly closing one of the cubicles ," i threw her out."

He was shocked," you did what?" He screamed from outside. 

I repeated again," i threw her out of my house. She is not there. She maybe out somewhere on streets. I dont know strolling or kicking stones.”

He pushed the door open dragging me out of it," are you crazy? You know she is so naive. She may get in trouble and she trust people so easily. You....."

I interrupted," she is not my liability. so. stop it hyung. Give me a break.” And went back for my seat. 

He followed me silently. Pushing me on my seat he fitted himself between hoseok hyung and me. I glared at him but he didn’t even buzz. So i let it slip away.

We noticed at the far right corner of the bar, a man teasing a waitress. She was resisting but still he was forcefully grabbing her by waist pulling her to sit on his lap.

I pushed jimin hyung aside making my way towards them. I saw yoongi hyung pulling me back but i gave him the look I couldn’t even think i can give. He let go of my hand and followed me closely to that table, i pulled the girl out of his embrace," when she said she dont like it, you should stop."

“A NO once is a no always.” 

I uttered under the influence of alcohol.  
Yes it definitely alcohol.  
I wont be calling any more scandals, atleast not three in a row.   
Thats what i thought to myself.   
One being that girl, then vlive and now this. 

All have nothing, no scratch it, everything to do with the same girl. I was in my thoughts when He replied angrily," who is asking for her consent? And if she is that much of an innocent why she is working this time, so late at night. Out here.” 

I lost all my shit at this and threw a punch on his face,'dhishoom' and shout at him as if i am shouting more at myself,” you should respect girls, maybe she is helpless or forlorn. Or naive enough not to understand what really a world is.”

All hyungs come to me pulling me to my seat, but the thought of jinni alone on the streets at this time sent chills down my spine. I got scared, excusing myself from the grip of hoseok hyung i ran out of the door looking once more at jimin as if apologising to him for my actions. 

2am......

After hunting down streets after streets for like 3hours, i didnt pick any call from anyone. 

Resting my head at the seat of my car, a tear went down my cheek thinking about her being all on herself on the streets. I am a fcuking asshole. Yes i am an asshole, a jerk. I was cussing myself when my phone started ringing again, i looked at it ringing on the passenger seat, a call from tae hyung again. 

Why cant he just concentrate on his STUCK-SOMEWHERE-work? 

I was not in a mood for another long lecture from my i-am-a-fucking-angel hyung so I ignored it.  
I got 47missed calls, tae hyung called me many times, calls from jimin hyung, hoseok hyung and rest others too.

I was so worried about her and was cursing my stupidity to threw her out of the house.  
Tired of searching every corner, i headed back to my house.

I saw lights were on, a ray of hope of her being inside enlightened my whole mind. Then a stupid thought of maybe its tae hyung engulfed it again with darkness.

I went backyard to see if she is there or not. Not seeing her there again, i kicked the bin and entered through backdoor.

I saw all the take away tae hyung brought in the evening was already finished.   
I smiled but it vanished again as i saw tae hyung surfing channels after channels like pushing arrow button on remote is his favourite thing to do at this hour.

I humphed and sat besides him on the couch.

Seeing me, he asked," you came!!" As if he is not even surprised to see me.

I wanted to scream,’ of fucking course, i will come. Its my house. The remote that is being harassed is mine too. The couch you are feeling so comfortable belongs to me too. The frequent change of channels is getting on my nerves too. And. And dont judge me with those pretty eyes of yours.’

He was looking at me as if judging me for what i done in the evening.

But instead i just FUCKIN nodded. 

He asked again," i called jimin hyung. He told me you left the club at 11pm. Where were you from past 3hrs."

I said," no where!!" As if my life is black-white and only YES-NO , true-false, right-wrongs are left in my life.

Passing his popcorn tub he said," you didnt eat anything. Have it."

I replied closing my eyes disappointed," i am not hungry." Resting my head in his lap.

He asked again," did you see your phone? I called you and sent atleast 10-20 messages."

I replied hesitant, keeping , my anger at his questionnaire ,checked," i didnt get time."

He said," hmmmm I wish you should have seen it long ago but its okay, now i know you ignore my calls and messages too."

I lost my battle with my temper and with sudden bolt I jerked out of his lap, face to face with him tearing up at each word coming out of my mouth," hyung, i threw her out of my house when you all went. I was searching for her from past 3hrs. I had taken a round of seoul for like twice but I couldn't find her anywhere. What if she is in bad hands? What if someone had killed her or did something wrong to her? I am scared, all worried about her and you didn't even ask for her once. I doubt it, are you really my big brother."

He nods rounding his lips and scrunching his nose with a “ouchh!!” expression as if he got it all but then he smirks again,"everything sounded cute until the last line, it hurt me. You shouldn't doubt it."

I asked looking at him,”what?”

He stood up passing the popcorn tub towards me," that i am not your big brother. you shouldn't leave your phone in the car unlocked, someone can steal it." and went out to take my phone from the car.

I shoved a handfull of popcorns in my mouth, maybe it will sooth me. I murmured  
‘Here i am worried about a living person and all he is worried about is being my brother and my phone.’Even popcorns were not tasting good to me today.

He came back quickly, throwing my phone in my lap he said," read all messages first."

I looked at my phone again, there were 49 missed calls and 69 unread messages.

I sighed and threw my phone aside and said,"i am in no mood right now."

Tae hyung," did you know she is defense major?"

I looked at him," who? Is? Defense major?”

He replied again," janette!!"

I replied casually," aniyo..." atleast she is real and not my wild imagination since hyung knows her name too. 

He asked, again,” are you coming to sleep? I am sleepy." Yawning he stood up. I followed him,” how do you know she is a defense major?”

He went to the bed in the dark without replying as if he knows how many steps to take to reach the bed but I have to switch on lights to walk to the the bed so i switched them on and was amazed at the thing i saw.

Well its bad, stupid jungkookie, its not a thing. She is a person. 

Suga Hyung’s song came in my mind,’Respect.’

At times like this i don’t understand why my mind floats in a void universe.

She was sleeping on the floor so innocently. I felt overwhelmed and ran towards her.

Seeing her sleeping calmly, i tuck the strand of hair that came out on her face, behind her ear. A tear left my eye seeing her like this. I noticed there were band-aids and bruise marks on her cheeks,neck and hands.

I look at tae hyung and ask," where did you find her?"

He replies," police station!!"


	6. Let Go

Jungkook's pov...

Seeing her sleeping peacefully i found myself at rest. Never in a million years i will feel so content and satisfied, as the one giving me now.   
A tear left my left eye, thinking about what must have caused her these bruises.   
I ran my fingers through her bruises when i heard her groaning in pain. 

I left her side and was about to ask him but he sushed me as she is asleep and he is about to sleep too. 

I looked at him with puppy eyes, most of the time it works but the-most-of-the-times is not today i guess.  
Unlucky me.  
He flipped on the bed and turning the lights off he pulled duvet to sleep. 

I was restless as tae Hyung was not telling me why she was in police station. I was cursing myself and blaming myself for her condition staring at the ceiling thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of asking him again about her when a thought ran into my mind.

Jerry!! 

Where is jerry? 

I should go and ask jerry. I left the bed and went in the living room.

I called for jerry but it was no where to be seen. I went upstairs and looked around, called its name but it wasnt there too. 

I heard some noises from the terrace, when i went up i saw the door to the terrace was broken and jerry was repairing it. 

I called him back a bit annoyed as he was treating me like a ghost,"hey jerry! Why you are not responding me?"

Jerry without looking back ," huh! Whatever??"

I gritted my teeths at it,"whats with that expression?"

I rolled my eyes at that dramatic rat," i dont know,whats your problem dude? "

Jerry turned to face me, crossed its arms and shouted at me," what's my problem dude? Really? how could you? Dont you have a heart? If Not for her defence you would have been robbed."

My eyes widened in shock," me? Robbed?" 

Jerry replied waving his hands in the air," forget it. Forget ever i said this."

Now i was loosing my shets," yah!! I am your landlord. You cannot wave at me like this. Y-you are suppose to answer me."

Jerry turned again this time its eyes were red," why? You aren't my landlord. I doesn't owe you a shet. We rats can go where ever we want and at whatever time we please. So shut your mouth or else i will leave this fucking broken door here hanging."

" omg omfg so you know how to get angry. Did you loose your temper at me? y-you filthy rat. This is trespassing, its my prop.."

I couldn't complete when he averted its gaze from door again,"ISTG jungkook one more word and i will make sure you wont be able to speak for the rest of your life."

I was dumbfounded at its outburst, it sighed and hanging its shoulders loosely it sat on the last stairs and patted on the stair beside it for me to sit, i went and sat besides it. It jumped onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, we were not far from your house, when you left she yelled at you for throwing her out and that too hungry, empty stomach . I was enjoying her tantrums, i like it when she acts like some nerd but then she started walking towards the other side of the road cussing you so I followed her. At the far end of the street she found a bread piece half bitten so she picked it up and sat besides the stairs of one of the house. She was eating it when I saw you leaving your apartment, i was about to call you when thought crossed my mind that we can go back. I looked at her, peacefully eating that dirty bread piece, I waited for her to finish it, when some thieves broke into your house from the back door as you forgot to shut it. I called her out but she was busy sulking at you so she didn't respond but as a good European citizen i had my duties to do so i left her there sulking telling her that food Taehyung brought is still on the table. I tried to climb the wall, not to disturb the peaceful robbers from their work. I knew it that the food-trick always works for her, when she grabbed me and putting me on her shoulders she jump climbed your terrace and broke the door and came inside waiting for them to break in."

"When they came in, she had a fight with them. They were four and she was one and i generally prefer to enjoy fight scenes like this so i sat on the couch enjoying the show not helping her doing this, as you know i am fragile machine." Pouting and smirking at me as if it is some kinda sassy human.

"But then, One of them called 911 to save them from her. He was screaming for help , again I preferred to wait and watch but police arrived in just 5minutes, i swear to god it was the fastest i ever heard, as if they were ready for the crime scene. I am impressed, Fast service by SKPD. When police arrived they took her too with them. Her. With. Them. Wrong move. " It sighed as if it is even possible for it. 

"I dont know who, to call. I called you thrice but you were not picking up the phone so i called taetae. Thanks to him that he picked up in one ring and listened to me. I told him about everything that happened. We went to police station and after settling with some money, he took her home. After that he called you too many times but you didn't pick up even a single call. All Thanks to you, as she would have ended up in jail saving your freaking house from theft." Jerry replied.

"How did you get my number?" I asked from where to start the conversation.

It glared at me," i explained a whole damn freaking action scene of some marvel movie and you came up with a question So naive. Of course i hacked your company's telecom system to get your and tae's number. I know it's illegal but you left me with no choice. Sometimes great task comes with complexities." Holding its pretty head high as some kind of lieutenant.

I sighed, gazed at it," hey i just feel like i did really wrong and i was so occupied searching for her in the whole city that i didn't notice the calls from anyone."

It asked scrutinising the whole scenario ," really?? You were searching for us??"

I replied a bit sadly," yeah!! I was? I felt like she will be in trouble."  
Sometimes i sm really more afraid of this rat than anyone in the world. 

Jerry asked," jungkookie!! First, stop calling me rat and second." He paused as if reshuffling the words in Its mind from where to start.

"Hmmmm!! Second" I looked at jerry.

Jerry replied back," do you really like her?"

Amazed i ask," why?"

Jerry replied," she needs you!! She dont know what she has gotten into."

I ask," what do you mean?"

Jerry nodded in disagreement," Mhm... nothing. This is not the time, go and watch her."

I didn't stretched the conversation as i also wanted to see her. I stood up, jerry said," i will charge myself after some mending work. You go and sleep."

Morning....

I woke up by tae hyung's voice," hey jungkook-ah rise and shine. Tea is ready."

I pushed him aside,"mmmm!! Five more minutes please." And i turned my back on him.

Tae hyung replied nonchalantly," okay then sleep, i am taking jinni."

I opened my eyes all of a sudden asking," where??" And turned to face him with a 18p rotation.

But i was amazed to see her standing behind him. She was looking ravishing, i kept staring at her when tae hyung called me again.   
She asked," how am i looking?" As if the question was directed to me. I ignored tae hyung and stare at her for like a minute or more straightening my self on the bed observing her from top to bottom. 

I look at him ,"tch!! no i dont approve. Its too revealing."  
She was wearing a peach blouse and the matching short skirt, short enough to expose her sleak legs. 

He asks surprisingly," whats too revealing?" 

I look at him shifting in the bed," the dress. tell her to change it."

Taehyung smirked at me," she chose it." 

I glared at tae hyung pouting," but you were the one who bought it. You have very bad taste in clothes."

Tae hyung raised an eyebrow on me," really jungkookie!!"

I replied scratching my thighs," yeah! She is looking ravishing in pink and I disapprove her for looking this pretty."

Tae hyung laughed out loud," should i give her your pajama and t-shirt to wear."

I chuckled," yeah! Brilliant idea. Get that grey nike pajama and black puma tee."

He turned and went away throwing pillow on my face calling me a jerk. 

I woke up and followed both of them to the diner, she was stretching her skirt again and again like she will tear it apart, i looked at her one more time trying to read her expressions," are you okay?"

She looked at me displeased," huh!!! Its!! Its!! These clothes are too a-airy!!"

I laughed out loud, stood from my chair and dragging her to the room back i checked for other options. 

I shuffled through the shopping tae hyung did for her, throwing every exposing dress aside i got this one dress, its was a black top and a blue denim. I told her to wear those and handed her the innerwear set and the dress to change.

I walked out of my room so that she can change. 

"Jeon jungkook!! Jeon jungkook!! Please help me." I heard her calling for me. 

Tae hyung told me to go and help her.  
I went inside whistling , seeing her i turned away. She had her back all exposed to me and was trying to hook it. 

She said,"jeon jungkook i cant tuck it. And its too tight. How to wear this?"

I face palmed myself, do i really have to do this. She grab my shoulder and repeated," jeon jungkook please tuck it." I dont know when she walked to me, i was a blushing mess when I bumped from her touch. I turned to face her closing my eyes and grabbed her shoulder and turned her commanding ," turn around." I felt guilty seeing bruise marks on her back. I wanted to touch those, wanted to kiss them. I shook my head to jerk away the thought of kissing her back.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. It was on repeat mode in my mind like a fanchant.

I dont know when my hands found the hook of the bra and i tucked it. I forgot i had given her denim, as soon as i tucked her bra she turned to face me saying,"jeon jungkook this too." Pointing at her belly. I was internally screaming, is she testing me. For god sake jinni i am a human and above it A MAN. Seeing you like this i can feel myself, the tingling in my stomach. Itook a deep breath, her vanilla scent is not helping me either. I swear i never get tired doing 1000 push ups but i was tearing inside from straining myself not to touch her. Its just a second day and she is driving me crazy. 

She called me out again, Pointing her fingers towards the jeans button.

I saw many bruises on her stomach, hands and neck too. I sighed and sat down to tuck the button and zip of her jeans,' will you be able to wear the top??"  
Avoiding the two globes that were restraining the beauty above, no doubt the globes were beautiful too and round and. I shut my eyes close again hurting my eyeballs.

Dirty jungkook. Compose and get your shit straight. 

She looked at it and replied smiling," yeah. Why not?"

I looked at her, still sitting on my knees,"huh!"

She replied unaffected," yeah i can wear that black thing."

I stood up, my lips forming an O, She was about to go take the top, when i held her hand," will you forgive me?"

She scrunched her eyebrows turning towards me," forgive!! Whats that?"

The lust earlier turned to concern and disappointment in just few seconds," i just pushed you away from the house, aren't you angry at me?"

She replied sheepishly not even thinking twice," no, i was hungry and you didn't gave me food. Thanks to kim taehyung, he let me eat all the food."

I asked again ignoring the burning pit in my stomach ," aren't you still angry at me? For not giving you f-food."

She nodds smiling," no! You are my BoYfriEND! I am not angry at you. I know you love me."

I held her face in my hand caressing her cheek with my thumb," you really are naive."

She replies shrugging hers shoulders,"no, i am jinni."

I ask, still feeling guilt strucked," whats with that? You love your name."

She replies excitedly," yess and a no. My brother told me that i am like aladin's lamp for him, thats why he named me janette, in short jinni."

I wanted to ask why not, but i left that question unasked for later. Right now i wanted to make her happy

I hummed at her reply," get ready then. We have to eat a lot today."


	7. Dimple

JANETTE's POV...

"Phew!!"  
It is so difficult for me.   
I was repeatedly rotating my shoulders front and back. This lacy small cloth on my boobs was giving me cramps everywhere. I was feeling out of oxygen. 

What i wore today? Why i have to wear it to go out? 

Its so tight, i cant even breathe but he told me, i have to wear if i want to go out with him. 

And him and me are different. I was going through my apple locket's folder, when i saw a folder called boy and girl.

Why I haven't noticed it earlier. Maybe it never interested me that much.

I saw many pictures in it. Then i realised that boys and girls are totally different and i came to know that boys really dont have boobs. Thats why he didn't have them. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. Kim Taehyung was driving and he was on the passenger seat all hidden with hat and mask. Dont they feel suffocated in it. Since i am feeling as if someone is crushing me in a hug.

Jeon jungkook and kim taehyung are boys and i am girl. 

But one pic fascinated me a lot, i was peeking at jeon jungkook time to time smiling. 

He turned to face me gesturing a what. I avoided his question nodding my head. 

He was busy showing me the buildings, parks and what not.

He must be thinking of me as naive, but tom never told me that him and me are different. 

I was wearing this stupid dress and he was so comfortable in his trousers and t-shirt.

I took a deep breathe," jeon jungkook, i cant breathe. Can i??? Please."b

He cut me in the middle," no until you are out, you cant take it off."

Kim Taehyung chuckled at me, i frowned," why you are laughing kim taehyung."

He cut me seeing me through the small mirror in the car," oppa, call me tae oppa."

Jeon jungkook looked at him in amazement.

I scrunched my eyebrows at the word i never heard in my life, never was it ever in any dictionary," oppa? What's that?"

Jeon jungkook denied me to call him oppa. Kim Taehyung was laughing hard at this sudden outburst of him. 

I pout and sit silently afterwards when my stomach growled. I speak again,"i am hungry. You told me i can eat a lot and its 3 hours and still we are just driving and driving..and....still driving..."

He replied," you told me to show you what are beaches so we are going to see beaches."

"But i didnt told you i want to see beaches hungry." Pouting hard. 

He looked at me and smiled," tae hyung please get something for this hungry vixen."

Kim taehyung smiled and parked the car aside seeing a building written MOTEL.  
He went to fetch me some food while i was still thinking about the pics i saw earlier and asked out of curiosity ," so you are boy and i am girl, and we are different. Right!!"  
It was more of a statement then a question.

He nodds, i stated plainly ," sorry for seeing your everything. You can see mines too. Then we will be even and tou wont feel exposed."

He laughs at my suggestion,"what do you mean?"

I said," tom told me that we wear clothes to hide our body. But you weren't wearing anything on top. Didnt you want to hide you upper body that night when you were at home."

He replied," i wanted to but i thought i was alone. I wasn't aware of your presence."

I gasped,"ohh! So we have to hide it from each other. Should i not show my body to kim taehyung too."

He looked at me angrily and replied a bit more annoyed,"you shouldn't show it to anyone. You can show it to the one you think you love the most."

So i really pissed him. But i wanted to know so curiosity got the best of me.

I ask again," like tom."

He replies now turning his whole body to face me," no he is your brother, you can show it to your boyfriend if only he loves you."

I ask curiously,"how to know that he loves you?"

He replied,"you dont know where to stop, right!" He chuckled and this time his tone a bit calmer, i think smiling calms people down,"if he cares for you, thinks about you all the time. Respects you...." but we were interrupted by kim taehyung, he arrived with packets and my eyes sparkled seeing food in his hand.

He looked at Jeon Jungkook who was looking at me a few seconds ago,"jungkookie i got a call from yoongi hyung and we really need to go back. Its something urgent and cant be avoided. PD-nim is angry at us both as we dodged the monthly meeting without informing. I even forgot thats its today. Coz of all the fuss yesterday."

He nodded taking the food and looked at me," we will go later to see beach if its okay with you."

I smile at him ear to ear," okay." I know what urgent is and what meetings are. They keep Tom busy too all the day and he cant avoid them to so i again nodded as if I understood again to what he said. 

He came to the back seat as he had to feed me.  
I ate the things he brought in the whole way while we were driving back to his house, Jeon jungkook was feeding me. I asked him all of a sudden,"do you love me?"

Jungkook's pov...

I got flustered at her sudden question, felt a bit uneasy to answer it. I dont understood why I couldn't say no to her. 

Do i really like her? 

We reached home, i left her to the door and told her to go in.

She isn't moving so i pushed her inside, she looked at me with puppy Eyes.   
I dont know what’s with that look but it melts me most of the times.

I told her that i will be back in few hours, giving her the rest of the packets i locked the door. I turned and jumped towards the car in excitement. 

Tae hyung was looking at me, resting his back on the car door, i reacted to his gaze,"what??"

Tae hyung was confusing me," you didn't deny it. Do you like really love her??"

I pushed him aside and went for the driver's side laughing at him, but deep down i was worried whether it's sympathy or is it love that i feel for her.

1Am.....  
It took longer than i expected , when i reached home she already slept. I looked at her sleeping on the bare floor. I sat besides her looking at her face.   
Love?  
I shook my head discarding the possibility of falling for her.

Jerry broke the silence in the room," dont look at her face too much. She is addictive. And. Give me the wire. I need to charge myself.”

I turned to see jerry looking at me,” why you are here? Why aren’t you charging upstairs in? i asked him giving it the wire to charge itself here. 

Jerry replied," no i need to study more to keep my AI updated so while charging i just update my dictionary too. I want to see the world with my own eyes as it is solely my responsibility to make the world a better living place.”

I wowed it. I really doubt it that she made this walking non-sense. I look at her once more, carrying her in my arms and lay her on the bed. 

I fell asleep while looking at her sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly open while she turns to her left. Now we were face to face. I thanked her for turning to me and smiled putting one hand on her cheeks caressing it. 

I woke up at the odd hours feeling a weight upon me in the dark, i got frigid seeing her, she was sitting on top of me looking at me in confusion. Her hair falling on my face.

I asked," what the?? What are you doing? On top of me.”

She took out her apple locket and threw it at the wall. It turned into a projector, projecting a collage on the wall.

She points at it, and said," its called kissing. Right!! And we kiss the one we love."

I looked at her scared," w-what do you m-mean?" She was look9ng all scary with her hair messed up looking straight into my eyes.

She replied," i want to kiss you."

I asked her getting frenzy," w-why??"   
ISTG If i keep stuttering like this i will loose my vocal chords forever.

I was in my thoughts and Before i could speak more she pecked my lips all of a sudden.

She said blatantly ," does it feel good? I dont know but i am not feeling anything. Why i cant see butterflies flying as it was described on the internet.”

I stared for eternity into her eyes and got out of my dozing when she was about to get off of from me. I turned her upside down, now i was on top of her. 

Staring for a moment into her eyes, my gaze fell from her eyes to her lips to her eyes again. I kissed her sweetly and ask," do you feel anything now?"

She gazed at me and nodded abruptly pressing her lips into a thin line,” i-i feel like mices are running in my a-abdomen, like i am hungry again.”

I looked at one more time before i started laughing at her innocent gesture, this girl only thinks of food all the time. 

Cutting my stare, She asked suddenly," why i am sleeping here, o-on this soft bed??"

I replied," it must feel cold on floor and..."

She cut me off,"no, no its okay and i dont sleep on bed either, i never slept on one so.. dont feel like you are mistreating me...”saying this she was about to stand up. 

I thought for some lame excuse so that i can keep her besides me. Call me a jerk i dont fucking care but i want her as close i can.   
Not like a pervert but i want her to feel safe when she is with me. 

So i grabbed her wrist and pulled her agin on the bed saying," i-iam scared today. I had a bad dream and tae hyung is not here to. Thats why i carried you here. Sleep with me. Please.”

It was so hard for me to make a sentence while she just said,” okay” so casually as it sounded so calm from her lips.

She lay down beside me looking at me and told me to sleep silently, she called back that apple pendant. 

To distract myself from the thoughts of kissing her, touching her again, feeling those lips against mine, I ask her how this pendant works.

She starts explaining it and i dont know when i fell asleep.


	8. Flashes

After a month...

Jungkook's POV...

I was at a fanmeet, it was organised specially for me to interact with my fans, tae hyung told me that he will be available whenever i need him. 

I was with jinni only for like 15days but it was as if i knew her for years and Its been only 15mins while i was all laughing and smiling with fans but still felt like i had been sitting here from days, feeling already tired. How am gonna pass 2 hours faking this. 

Deep inside, inside i was fuming, fuming with rage, anger and an unknown emotion i myself couldn’t interpret, as to why she left me without a word. 

She didnt even bid farewell. Or a simple goodbye before she left. 

Did she ever, even liked me a bit??

A fan asked me," how it had been since i return from military??"

I repeated the question again in my mind. How it had been since I returned from military? How it had been? It had been amazing, incredible. I never felt so at home, i felt it after my return.

I looked at her and flashes came in...her innocent face came to mind.

#flashes...

She was at diner when i called her, she was wearing as usual my shorts and my white t-shirt. 

I asked her why she isn't wearing innerwear again to which she replied," i suffocate in those. Those are so tight. Its like someone is pressing them." Pointing towards her chest.

I was brought back to the present by her question again. I smiled at her and replied,” felt really good.” 

I was scanning the whole hall and see these girls wearing so much of make up and pretending to be cool in outfits that they cant breathe even and then there's my girl who even dont like wearing a bra.   
Yeah she is my girl.   
But i hate her.  
Now.  
Or.  
Do i?

I had never seen her even applying a lipstick. I tried it even once,applied some make up and lipstick on her lips. It took her seconds and she just ate it up all swiping her tongue at her lips saying wow its so fruity but she dont like the shape of the lipstick as it reminds her of the peeing pipe. 

Yeah you are right.   
I never corrected her peeing pipe thing as i liked her calling it that only. 

I didnt like the idea of making her mind dirty. 

Would she still be thinking that she is pregnant as i kissed her?  
I told her that humans make babies by kissing each other for long like for few minutes swirling tongue in each others mouth. She was in trauma for like an hour when i kissed her that now she will become fatty, her belly will protrude and wont be able to do martial arts. 

I was smiling at the thought of her.

I realised when a staff member came, put his hand on my shoulders and said that the fan has asked the same question thrice and I haven't replied even once. 

All i am doing is looking at her and smiling like an idiot.

I replied,” yeah yeah sure.”

Her gaze turn into astonishment at my reply, one other fan shout from the back,” will you really kiss her?”

Then I realised that she asked for a hug and kiss and I replied with a yeah.  
I mentally slapped myself at this, when jimin Hyung interrupted the fanmeet with his present taking all the limelight on him shouting out to the fans with the fanchant. 

Phew!! Thank god he diverted the attention.

I came out of my flashes, but spending there minutes was seeming like hours.   
After some discussion that i font even know what was, he joined me on the stage dragging me for a couple dance. We danced on a random song played, selected by our fans.  
Call it a fan service, but i really thanked him for handling the situation in hand.

I was fake smiling at every one.  
He came to my rescue so I became a more attentive.   
Whenever a fan ask me anything i just respond smiling, i dont know what to say.   
Jimin hyung was handling the situation answering the random questions shot to me holding my hand until the break time. 

I was seeing her sitting in the corner playing with jerry.

I went for the break time. 

Hyung were all playing with each other. When i came in the room, tae hyung noticed i was not looking okay. 

He dragged me to the couch. Jin hyung brought tteotbeokke for me but it seemed tasteless today. 

She left without a word and now i feel like i am alone in the whole world... i see tae and jimin hyung teasing me playfully, i know that they want me to feel lighter but all i was feeling was over burdened.   
I was not enjoying even the tiniest things they were saying. 

I was lost in my own world. Her innocence, her smile. 

I am missing her as whole... 

I stood up suddenly from the chair," i gotta go!! I want her!! Here with me?? I love her!! Yes!! I love her!!" And left the room everyone gasping at my sudden break down...

I ran away from the venue without informing anyone to my home, exhausted i sat on the diner feeling her presence in front of me. 

Today i brought pizza, ramen, burger, shrimps, her favourite, and a lot of apples.

I shut myself again from the world. Tae hyung visited me from time to time providing me supplies but I didn’t left the bed not even for a second.   
At the third day after the fan meet, i went upstairs to see the mending jerry did. 

I opened the door of the terrace. Stretching my hands i inhaled deeply. I bent down to see the backyard, from where i threw her out. I noticed one thing in the dump. I ran downstairs, to the backyard.

I looked for the thing and going through the whole dump, i collected all the parts. 

I went inside, tried to assemble all the things together.   
It took me 5hours to join the parts. 

But still the battery was missing. I searched again and again but couldn't find it.

I was startled by sudden voice of tae hyung calling my name.

I asked," hyung dont you startle me like this ever?" Thinking of changing my passcode next time.

He looked surprised when he saw what i was doing. He asked," i-is it jerry?"

I nodded," i dont understand why she dismantled it and threw it in the bin."

Tae hyung,"what are you looking for then?"

I reply,"i think the battery."

Tae hyung observes it closely and walk away. After sometime he come with two batteries in his hand. 

I ask," from where did you get these?"

He commanded ," try!! which one fits first?”

I tried both but the slim battery fitted, but the back didn't close so i stick a tape behind and put it on charge.

I asked again,"from where did you even get these?"

He replied casually," one is my iphone's, the slim one and the other was your camera's.

I look at him in amazement,"you took out your phone's battery."

"Battery is not important than you."and he sit on the chair shrugging his shoulders munching on the churros. 

After a while, the led in one of his eyes light up, i asked it chiming," hey!!! Did you start?"

There was a coarse sound but it was more like a glitch.

I look at it and made to stand, now it was a bit audible.

It was speaking," you are a jerk jungkook. You put my mic in my butt. this is how you assemble?"

I laughed out loud," please dont get angry. At least i tried.”

It told me to bring a notepad and a pen. I rolled my eyes, just a few seconds and it already started bossing me around. If it was assembled correctly it would have kicked me in my guts. I brought the pad and wrote the things and took the chip it instructed to copy all the things on my macbook and brought all the parts it mentioned.

It took us a whole day to get all the required things it asked. Some gadgets , some chips, resistors, and god knows what. I even have to order a chip plate to be made exclusively.

We came back after sometimes with all the things jerry told me. He told me all the process and we both assembled it for the rest of the time. 

At 10pm....

"Atlast its complete." I sighed.

Tae hyung brought water to drink and i put the last thing, the battery and shut the back of it close screwing it tight. 

It started on its own as soon as i put the battery.

"Woah!! I know some gadgettery too." I uttered drinking. 

"Jeon jungkook!!" It said.

I felt happy at its reply,i said,”yes."  
And the next things i heard from it, my world turned upside down. 

“they took jinni away forcefully and Tom was the one who dismantled me and threw me away in the bin. I have the visuals of what happened that day?" Jerry replied.

It projected what happened that day when i was not at house and the things i saw were enough for me to loose all my wits. I wanted to kill this man, no, no , not kill. But to strangle him until he begs for the mercy.

I thought she went away without bidding me goodbye. But here, the things are totally different. 

She.   
She needs my help.


	9. TMI

Jungkook's pov...

I ran to my room for some clues, if she had left some signs of her. Jerry told me that they will change the place she stays as it is acquainted to jerry and here i was mourning for that she was gone without bidding farewell not realising that she might me in danger.

Stupid me. 

Jerry told me she has no one in the world but me. The only person she loved and trusted the most, is the real betrayer. How will she survive the betrayal? Will she ever forgive me too? Do she even remember me?

The vision jerry showed me left me in a total confused state. Tom, her own brother was dragging her without her will. She was screaming for help, calling my name, calling me for help, but he tranquillised her.  
He fucking injected her so that she cannot even call for help.   
I turned my whole room upside down but nothing, freaking nothing.

I asked jerry out of confusion ," hey but why did he dismantle you."

Jerry stated it as oblivious,"it was me who dismantled myself as i wanted to take my AI from myself so that he cant take it. When they got into a fight over it, she came to know the reality, that her own brother wanted to steal it from her when she was making it for him. Finding nothing in me, he dismantled me snd threw me the fuckin dustbin. Threw. Me. In. Dustbin."Emphasising each word coming out if its mouth. 

I ask it," how do i get the information about that bastard brother of her?"

Jerry lazily replied," google it you dumbass. Why so lazy ass to surf it?"

I chuckled at its outbreak. I fake my anger at it," nobody calls the golden maknae dumbass."

It interrupts," i do. Because thats what you are!! Freaking dumb frackling ass."  
Pointing towards its now swollen chest as huffing in more oxygen if its even possible.

I searched every thing about PRO GROSS INC. and its collab with SUNGSAM KOREA.

They collaborated over a new AI and VR GAMING CONSOLE. I went through there wiki and all the information i can get on internet.

So jinni was the real mastermind behind all the technology they ever provided to the world. One information got my attention all of a sudden, i was taken aback by the fact that her mother died in nov'2001, the month she was born but her father got a paralysis attack in aug'2001, two months before she was born. It is mentioned nowhere that Edward gates has any daughter. So she was always hidden from the world and her father dont know about her existence and here she thinks that her father hate her when in reality he dont even have any idea about her. 

She will turn 21 in november and it was never her father who kept her in confinement, but it was her brother all along.

She lived her whole life in a 10x10 room, her brother daily fed her and never let her out. She feared the world, as she always thought it will not accept her. The only person she ever saw was tom and he raised her, she wasn't ever doubtful of his love. She never took a step out of her basement room as she was afraid that her dad will kill her. 

Tom always feeded her lies that father hates her as she is the cause of her mother's death. She lived in this fear and guilt that she killed her mother and her father hate her the most when her father not even know about her existence. 

She was fed with lies and what not throughout her life, deprived of love. I wont let her brother ruin her life more and use her for his own good. God knows what he must do to her when she officially turns 21. Is it a game of money snd power and she is in the middle of the equation parting both the things along and his power hungry brother is faking his love so that he can end up with all the money and power it will bring.

She once told me that the only person she loves in this world are his brother and me. That time i just waved it away thinking that she knows me only thats why she said it but now i realise she really meant it.  
She really meant it that she on;y love and trust me and her brother.   
She even said it million times to me that I PURPLE YOU, each time we kissed or hugged.   
I was so dumb to realise it so late.

I went back to my room, searched for some more things but couldn't find a clue.

Tae hyung came back with jimin hyung and said that they will be sleeping at my place. I look at them and nodded okay as they will be of great help.

I thought to myself what must be the key she was talking in the footage.

I rewind the video and watch it again,  
#jinni,"tom please let me meet him once and i swear i will not ask for anything in the world."

Tom,"jinni you already know too much and its getting out of hands."

Jinni was trying hard to let go of her from his grip but he tightened his hands on her arms dragging her to the backdoor,”tom leave me! Lemme go! Please! I beg you! Atleast let me take his one photo. Only one. I purple him. I want to give him something or even say goodbye kiss or something. Its rude without giving the key and bidding goodb....”  
And before she could speak more tom tranquillise her. But before fainting she just utters a word 'pickie,pickie'..."

Tae hyung took out the left airpod from my ear asking," kookie what you are watching? Did you got any information about her? Its the fifth time i am calling you.” And he sat besides me looking dead concern. I started crying hugging him,” she didnt want to go. And now. I couldn’t do anything to save her. She. She need me.”

Jimin hyung followed along," its okay kookie! Tae told me everything about it and the good news is i am going to paris in two days. You can come with me." Soothing my back he back hugged us both holding tae tightly.

Tae hyung wiped my tears and I look at him with anticipation,"really!!"

Jimin hyung,"yeah really."

“ and dont worry about here. I will handle everything here. So just go.” I looked at both of them and hugged tae hyung tighter again crushing him in my arms chanting sweet thank yous.

He smiled,” i liked her too, so what if you didn’t let her call me oppa.” I loosen my grip at him and hit him in the chest playfully teasing. We all started laughing

Tae hyung cut an apple and tells jimin,"hyung pick the pickie!"

Jimin taking the slice started packing my stuff before leaving for his house as he knows i am too clumsy to do it. Then he will go to company headquarters to convince PD-nim about the tour and taking me with him.

I take a slice too, and watch the clipping again.

I wish i could get what she wanted to say.  
At crucial time i really thing she wanted to left some kind of clue but me being a dumb ass maknae.   
Wait. I am talking like jerry.   
I am not dumbass maknae.   
I am golden maknae.

Tae hyung asks," you had watched it so many times. What's there in it? Did you find anything leading.”

I tell him," i am stuck at some word and i am not getting what she wants to say?

Tae hyung," focus kookie focus. I hope you will find it" and passed me the apple.

As i was eating apples i saw the part i took the bite. I look at tae hyung who was busy searching more info on PRO GROSS collab in his phone.

He notices me gazing at him.

He gestures at me," what??"

I tell him," there was a pendant in her neck but i couldn’t see it in the clipping. She generally wear it when she go out with me."

Tae hyung," so, what you wanna say?"

I ask," give me other words for apple."

He says," fruit."   
I nodd," no no something else."

He says," doctor, phone, tim cook.... company.... steve jobs.... pie....slices....chilsung....cidar..." scrunching his eyebrows at each guess

I nodd at each suggestion he gave.

Jimin hyung says," you called it pickie earlier."

Tae hyung replies casually leaning at the couch,” aah jiminie hyung thats the thing jinni used to call the slices of apple because i taught her to pick them up with a toothpick. why you ask?? Thats not even a thing we call apple slices.”

My eyes widen at the fact and i uttered in confusion," the last words she said was pickie. What’s this pickie hyung. Please tell me.”

Tae hyung urgently left the couch and within no time comes he came with a box of toothpicks in his hand. He twist open it and there was her pendant and a box of lenses. He handed it to me saying,” this is the pendant right. I never thought she is this smart. Well it not like I doubted her but...”

I cut him while he was blabbering and ask," how you know?"

Tae hyung," how i know what? she asked me for a secret and unobvious box to keep her things safe so bought it for her and only i and she know how to open it."

I look at him in amazement," where was I when this was happening?"

Tae hyung first look at me confused and then realising what i said he chukles at me," jello!!"

I look at the apple locket for a second and throw it at the wall.

Tae hyung screamed,” kookie why are you throwi...ohh!!” 

The projection overlays on the wall.

Jimin hyung and tae hyung get startled by my sudden action.

They look at the wall which now looks like a desktop screen with many folders and icons.

I look at every folder when jerry comes startling us all,” open folder MEMORIES. And you will get lot of information in it."


	10. Memories

Jungkook's pov...

I left for paris with jimin hyung, it was casual for me to cross all the security at the airport as jerry made it all possible, it took the shortcut and went on the runway directly while i was clearing the securities.

I told him the flight number and instructed him to meet me in first class. I was dead sure it can make its way through the things without anyone noticing. As it is the the genius creativity of my beautiful’s mind. 

I was thinking about her the whole time. I was with hyung but still lost in my thoughts. If not for jerry i would have never known these many facts about her.  
I was so impressed by her smart mind.

She even converted my phone into a tracking device. 

I still remember when she caught cold.  
It was very difficult for me to just convince her that there are things called bacteria and viruses which just make you fell ill. I was amazed how she never fell ill in her god damn life.

Well who gets sick in a 10x10 room where no-one is allowed to visit. Not even a fly.

She even made many instruments to measure heartbeats, the brain mapping, retina unlocking are the technologies provided by PRO GROSS inc. to the world and she was the one who made them into microscopic things so that they can be used in mobiles as parts.

I read an article that Recently her brother came up with a idea of folded phone like it can fold like old flip phones.  
She even was working on a technology to fold the phone in the size of a 3inch pen, So that it can be carried anywhere and some sort of anti-theft and anti-steal technology.

She told me there was a transmitter in her hands and it was fitted when she was 5yrs old, her brother thinks that she dont know about it but she knew it from the start and she set her precise location in my maps application.

Remembering what she said I asked jerry whispering," hey why cant i get her precise location on this app."

It whispers back," maybe the transmitter is taken out of her body or maybe you are oceans apart thats why you golden dumbass maknae."

I look at it glaring.

******flashbacks******

Jinni was sulking on me from past 3hours throwing her legs and hands in air," i want to go shopping!!"

I ask her with a pack of churritos in my hands ,”you are not that acquaint of going out alone yet."

She was fuming at me," no, but i still want to go!!"

I tried to feed her but she denied the food, if she denies food means its a serious matter.

I look at her, defeating i gave her 30,000 won and a list of groceries to bring and told her to take the first right, then left and then take a left again and repeated again and again that Walmart is the place she needs to go.

She went all excited jumping, i thought of sending jerry but she already denied anyone to come. So i was left with no choice but to wait what has to come.

“ i just hope she come in a single piece without any scandals.” Huffing i sighed and dropped on the nearest couch.

Janette's POV...

Atlast he agreed to let me go on my own.  
I liked the night. If not for his denial i could have gone at right time. Its already past 8

It was 8pm only and there were so many lights in the sky, he used to call them stars but i call them satellites.

I took the turns as being told and there i saw the walmart.

"Aish!!! It was so simple and he was so worried for no reasons. Over possessive boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at, well literally no-one. 

I entered in the room That was called shop.  
There were so many Lights, small,big, some were twinkling like satellites and some were bright as the sun.

I was going through all the recks one by one. I took one apple and started eating it while looking at many things. There were so many things in rows. What exactly people do with so many things in a row? I think they take all these things home and eat like i eat with him.

One thing got my attention, i saw some plastic things at the corner named BTS CORNER.

‘It had my jeon jungkook's photo, ohhh!!! There is kim taehyung too, park jimin too. And the others must be what he calls his hyungs.’

‘I stared at many pictures of him and hmmmm he is very handsome. Ohhh!!! Small jeon jungkook, big jeon jungkook. Wow euphoria?? Whats that?? ‘

I ran to the corner named BTS CORNER, grabbed all the plastic rectangular boxes and and put them in my basket. 

It was full so i took one more basket and took all other boxes as well.

How can they have my boyfriends photo here all over. I took all the papers too that were sticking on the wall . 

huffing at it i crossed my arms and was looking if i forgot to take anything, after scanning whole area with no traces of jeon jungkook i internally thanked myself for coming shopping else they would have sold my boyfriend to someone else. 

A girl came to me and asked me what i was doing??

I told her that i came for shopping, well I actually came for the shopping in first place but they are selling my boyfriend and his precious hyungs and its not ethical so i am collecting my boyfriends photos and boxes which have their photos too.

She asked me again," mam, you want to purchase them all??" Confusion written all over her face.

I thought at her statement and ask," well of course, cant leave a single trace of him here else someone will have them so yes but will i have to purchase them??who are you??

She replied," yes mam, you have to purchase them..and i am the salesgirl.."

I turn to face her and gave all the papers which jeon jungkook told me was money to give to salesgirl, but she instructed me to go to the counter to pay pointing towards a table behind which was another man doing something on the computer.

I took both the baskets and tied them together with a rope i grabbed while going to the counter. I dragged the baskets to the counter.

I put all the paper i had on the counter and turned to leave, when the computer boy called me back adjusting his glasses.

he told me," mam its only the cost of 10 cds and you are taking all the cds. Stop right there. It is not enough.”

I turned to him,"i had given you all the paper i had. Now i dont have anything to give. Keep it all and let me go."

A man stops me from going, he halts me extending his hands to let me go off that door," mam pay for them and then you may leave."

I shout at him," i am not gonna leave jeon jungkook here. I will take him all, else, else someone else will buy it for those papers and he will be exposed.” Pushing the tears forming in my eyes at the thought of him being available in someone else’s home. 

What if he will start liking someone else and leave loving me. Who will purple me then?  
And Kim Taehyung and park jimin are also here. So a big no. I cant leave a single rectangular box here. 

He explains me seeing me crying,” mam please try to understand, y-you you can take all your jeon jungkook but please pay first to take him with you. We cant help you in this. Rules are rules mam. Kindly co-operate.”

I understood his condition, maybe he is bound too so i asked him rather,”what do i have to do?"

Other boy told me ," you had given me only 3papers, You have to give me 3000 papers more."

I look at him," but jeon jungkook only gave me 3 papers."

He replies humbly," mam ask him to give you more paper." Smiling at me but i knew it was fake as saying this he immediately became serious.

I looked at him, then at the trollers and thinking, now i have to call him and he will think i am naive. He will never let me do things on my own. These baskets are heavy too and i cant run taking all of them. 

I cant leave them here even. 

Left with no choice I look at them and plead," please let me take them. 

“ I only will take these and nothing else from your store. I am giving back your apple too." And i put the half bitten apple back on the counter.

I tried all my cutesy but they were not letting me go, i sat on the floor thinking of any other idea.   
My brother used to call me genius and here i cant even take these fucking photo rectangular boxes without pleading.   
Genius. Bullshit.  
Huh!!! 

I was in my thoughts when i saw a woman passing from a door and it beeped. The man checked her bag and took one thing from her bag and after scolding her he let her go.

I stood up, the salesgirl followed me where i am walking.

I went to that beeping machine. I observed it from all sides.

I took out my laser beamer and pressed the beam on the footpad at a certain point and the machine sparked. 

I went back to my baskets and dragged it to the machine and came out without beeping.   
Everyone was watching me with curiosity as what i am doing. Well they dont know i am fucking genius.  
So yeah, i rectified their machine. Now it will never beep and stop the people from taking things they want. 

Watchman," mam what did you do to it? Its not working anymore.”

I chimed,” yeah thats the thing. You see I just repaired it, it was not letting people take things out. Now i can take all the boxes as its not beeping. So its win-win for both of us.” I showed them my 440volt smile. 

They all dragged me inside again with my baskets. I tried convincing them by giving them many options but all in vain.

At last i had no option left but to tell them the number of jeon jungkook.

I was cussing them internally.


	11. Never Let You GO

Jungkook's pov...

I chuckled at her thought of taking all the cds of our MOTS-persona album, home. 

She wasn't ready to leave even a single cd calling them rectangular boxes of my photos.

I have to purchase all the cds,not one, not two, but 3000 of my own albums and paying 7.5million wons for it. And to add it up ahe even spoilt the machine.

I sushed the Walmart manager not to make a fuss about it and bribed him to keep his mouth shut for exposing me without my consent. I warned him if he exposes me in public as he recognized me, i will sue him. So he zipped his mouth up.

*present*

In the flight, I nodd while smiling, jimin hyung asks me why i was laughing.

I look at him and smile again nodding," nothing hyung. Just missing how naive she was ."

Jimin hyung held my hand in a way that everything will be fine and we landed in paris in no time.

After clearing everything we ascended for the hotel already booked for us.

Thanks to jimin hyung, he convinced manager that it will be okay for us to travel to paris and we will be back in 2-3 days.

I asked him that i will meet him after two days and will leave for london as soon as i reach the hotel we will part ways. He persuaded me to accompany but i denied that i wanna do it alone.

Jimin Hyung asked,"will you be okay on your own."

I convinced him that i have jerry," dont worry hyung."

We, jerry and me,left for london. We took the train to london as it was the easiest and the fastest way to reach London. 

Before doing anything we need janette's location. I went through my maps app again.

This time it showed the location of her. It was near Chelsea, the place where PRO GROSS Inc. office was.

At 4pm i reach london, i headed directly for Chelsea and booked a room in a hotel nearby.

Now we have to make our plan to meet Tom, the cruel brother and should know what his intentions were and what they are now, then we have to go to meet him in his office PRO GROSS all along with the location showing.

It was a 7storey building.

Jerry cautiously laid a plan in front of me,” you will never get its basement info on google and its a rotating building, like the storey's shift there places and and transmitter only shows us the location not her exact position. Our only hope is Tom. I am sure he wont kill her. He loves her at least not to kill her."

I asked sounding unsure," how can you be so sure??"

Jerry cleared the doubt stating,”he would have never let her go against his uncle's wish if he hated her."

I anticipate," i wish he is a gentleman, jinni thinks of him he is!!"

I reached at the building and ask for meeting with thomas at the reception. She calls to his office desk and tells me to wait. 

After some times she walks to me and say," Mr. jeon this way." 

And she leads me to the lift and clicks button to the basement floor.

I walk through the corridor with jerry in my pocket of oversized coat, hiding. 

I notice the name of Thomas Edward Gates on the door and head straight to his office when i got interrupted by a voice familiar to me,"excuse me sir, he is not in the office." 

I look back and my eyes widen in shock seeing her sitting just a table apart ,hair tied up in a pony tail, she was wearing my white shirt and a skirt shorter than she usually likes.

I stare at her for even i don't remember how long. She comes to me and snap her finger at me, i came to my senses.

I whispered,"jinni..."

She says,"yes... do i know you? And its janette.”

I look at her without blinking,”jinni... are you not in your senses? Dont you remember me? I am Jeon Jungkook. Your jeon jungkook. Your boyfriend.”

She glare at me," no!! I dont think i know any,jeon jungkook??? Not as far as I remember. You are not even in my appointment diary. Please be seated..."

I hold her form shoulder and jerk her off ,”jinni,its me. Don’t push me away. Please dont joke at me now okay. Its not Ohkay okay,” but she pushes me and move back. 

I hold her hand and pull her in a hug. She did not resist but she was still like heartless,hands hanging to both sides.   
I was a sobbing mess seeing her like this. Dis they give her mental shocks? Did they take away her memories? Its not a fucking k-drama. Ehy she doesn’t remember me. Its been only A month since she is gone and she already forget about me.

I whispered begging,” please jinni. Please hug me back.”

I felt her moving, but she only moved to push me away, i pulled her back and she tripped over her sandals falling in my arms.   
Leaning on the floor, her both hands holding my arms, looking straight into my eyes, i was holding her, one hand laced in her back while one holding her head.

#FLASHBACKS#

I was doing the morning exercise regime when she suddenly barged in the room. 

She gasped holding her heart staring at me, like a lame romantic comedy actress, taking deep breaths. 

I stopped doing the push ups and turned my body putting the weight on one hand,” what?”

She jerked her head observing me from too to bottom, i can clearly see her sweating and i was enjoying giving her a hard time, i smirked at her,” tell me.”

She ran away from my room hiding her face as some cliché romcom actress. I fell on the floor laughing hard at her sudden actions.

I stood up and followed her but she was nowhere to be seen when i realised she is in guest room blabbering something but my name caught my attention. 

I didn’t want to evasdrop but curious i walked near the door, and thanks to heaven’s it was open so peeked and i saw her blabbering, waving her hands in air to jerry.

“He is hawttt... geez...helloooo... this guy is a snack... a dessert indeed... whoa... suddenly i am feeling hawttt, in here... oh my gawddd...he is a whole walking menu.... an entreé... maybe a dessert or an after-after desert... a big meal i want to have now... oh gosh... i need air....he can bench you... well basically you are small, not you though...well he can bench you but me too... together at the same time...aaah...it hurts... i wanted to pound on him... excuse me... do i need my lenses... was i looking at a tray of ice cubes or were they really six packs.... gosh... when he turned, the cuts... the abs... mm...delicious...incredible hulk seems less in front of him... sweating... gosh even his sweat produced its own glitters... arms... oof... were they arms or cannons... i want to be holded by them... like forever...if those abs had a twitter account...gosh i can bet my life on it...one million followers all day...his butt... i am surely a butt person... i want to just smack it... lick it... oof... bite it.. i surely wanna bite it... my whole damn snack is doing push ups in that room and i am hear counting how many breaths i am taking... my life sucks jerry... it really sucks.. i want him right now...jerry call me an earthquake coz i am legit shook right now... where was he hiding his sculpted body for so long... call me a cliché but i will definitely fall like a rock on him... pounding again and again...”

I was a blushing mess outside the door. Gosh this girl is not what she seems. Then i heard jerry,” jinni are you crazy?? What are  
You even saying. I didn’t get a word. What the hell were you talking about?”

She shook her head in exasperation,” gosh kim taehyung, i am watching so many k-dramas and they literally portray the main character like this only. But seeing jeon jungkook doing push ups. I literally lost my shets and here i am blabbering about his toned abs and his body. Gosh he is a greek gawddd... i wanna give him a massage. A free one. Like a pro bono...” and she fell on the bed sighing. 

Then i heard another man talking,” gosh she was blabbering all this shets in front of tae hyung.” I felt a bit jealous here. She is so friendly to him but not to me. 

There was the rime when i used to tuck her jean and now she is opening her heart up in front of me, well she is talking about me though, but still it hurts.

I didn’t enter the room as I didn’t want to ruin the hotness she is feeling so i left to freshen up, smiling. 

#flashback ends#

I ask her," jinni you forgot me this easily. Dont you remember a thing about me, about us.”

I let her go , she straighten herself up and as i was about to ask her something when i got intervened by her brother.

Tom raise an eyebrow at me smirking,"jeon jungkook?? Nice to see you here."

I looked at him, then again looked at her.   
He leads me to his office and i see that she get back to her chair unaffected. I was surprised by this sudden change in her.

Jerry didn't come out, it kept hidden in my blazer.

I had a conversation with him for an hour but the only thing i could understand was he would not let me take her.

I will have to plan a run away with her, but why she is acting like she dont know me.

Tom warned me,” just stay away from her."

I look at him motionless without blinking.

Tom emphasised again,” Mr. Jeon its not a warning, its a threat. So act accordingly or else i am not liable for your life."

I stood up abruptly and left with a swift motion banging the door shut. I walked towards her table, pulled her hand and dragged her with me.

She was shouting at me," hey?? Let me go." 

****** flashback*******

She screamed from bathroom, i ran into my room. Seeing all the room wet, and water coming out of bathroom i rush towards it.

When i enter she was struggling with the tap to fix it.

I shout," what happened?" And run to help her.

She replied while struggling," water was not coming so i twisted it to the extent that it broke."

I stare at her while helping," thousands time i told you, you dont need to twist it. Just tap it. Can't you understand this simple thing and you call yourself genius mind. I sometimes really doubt your abilities.” 

She started glaring at me,” stop bickering and help me fix it. Will you?”

I ask for my tool box. She went out for it and i was holding the water leak with both my palms.

When she did not return even after 10mins, i left the tap hanging and searched for her.

I couldn't find her anywhere, i searched every corner shouting her name.

She came out of the guest room changing clothes," what?? Why you are shouting??"

I ran towards her and hugged her," you scared the shit out of me."

She asked a bit confused,”why?? what happened?"

I asked her back," n-nothing i thought... what happened to you? You were suppose to bring me the toolbox."

She replies casually," i needed a bath as i was all wet inside out so i used another bathroom."  
Flipping her hair as if she dont even remember that she left me hanging with tap struggling.

“ leaving me entangling with that tap."

She replies," you should have came out and closed the bathroom."

I look at her and frustrated i carry her in my arms," you?? Lil rascal!! I wont leave you now.Revenge time.”

Carrying her i took her to the bathroom and throw her in the bathtub which was already filled with water.

She screams," aaaahhhh!!! My head?? It hurts."

I rushed to her," where?? Where??"

She pulls me in bathtub too," now we are even."

I laugh at her, she was laughing too.  
She step out of the bathtub giving me her hand. 

I pull her again in the bathtub, this time closer to me to so that our faces were inches apart.   
I look at her, she was struggling in the bathtub to be freed.

I whisper her name, she stopped and looked at me.

I hold her face caressing her cheeks," thanks for coming in my life. I will never let you go anywhere."

And saying this, i put my lips on her.  
She shifted close to me closing the gap and deepened the kiss.

********flashback ends*******

I shout at her dragging," i told you, i will never let you go."


	12. I Need You Girl

Jungkook's POV...

She pull her hand jerking me off. 

"Heyy i told you i dont know any Jeon Jungkook. Leave me alone. For god sake." 

And she turns away leaving me alone in the corridor.

Jerry confirmed," she is not janette!! I am sure of it."

I exclaim in disappointment," she is!! But!!"

I watch her going without even turning back.

She was wearing heels, god damn pencil ones and that too 5inches.

******flashback*******

Jinni was shouting at me from past 15minutes not leaving the bed," jeon jungkook, i am telling you i cant."

I held her hand,"at least stand up."

Looking at her feet, she nods again," i think i cant. I will fall." 

I repeat," jinni, its been 15minutes already. at least stand up. I will catch you if you fall. Trust me. I wont let you fall.”

She looked at me,” okay its because i trust you.” She stands up, her feets shaking. I held her hand and as i pull her to walk, she trips and fell in my arms.

She looks at me frowning," i told you, i cant walk in them. Why you want me to become a typical girl? I am very happy in my sneakers."

I replied holding her face squishing her cheeks,” jinni,my baby, at least try the thing before rejecting it."

She twitch her lips and jerked my hands away from her cheeks turning back and sitting on the edge throwing the heels in the other corner, she fell on the bed,” i tried it and now i reject it. I am not gonna wear it ever again jeon jungkook.”

*******flashback ends********

She changed a lot.  
A lot.

I took a deep breath and told jerry to go back to her, but it refuse to leave me and following me it get into my blazer's pocket again hiding. 

I walk out of the office.

Looking back at the building i notice, Tom was looking at me from the glass window on fifth floor. When did he move to fifth floor from basement. I walked away.

I was waiting for uber i booked when a man in his fifties interrupted," excuse me!"

I looked at him, He repeats,"excuse me? Are you jeon jungkook?"

I looked at him from top to bottom observing what he is upto,"yes i am."

He stretch his hand for a shake, i shook hands with him," I am Antonio Gates, Uncle of Thomas. He told me about you. You are friends with janette??right!!"

I twitch my lips at his sudden question," i dont think so , i am anymore."

Even he knows i am her friend and she doesn’t. 

He ask," you are not Jeon jungkook or you are not friends with janette."

I reply," i think the later."

I turn to leave when he asks me," Join me for a drink, i want to ask few questions and need answers. Can we talk over dinner?”

I turn back to reply," no thank you but i think I will be leaving for Korea soon."

And shaking hands back I left the place thinking about how she even didn't recognise me.

******flashback******

I was worried about her, she was home alone and the sudden call. 

She was freaking out and I couldn't understand as she didn't tell me what happened either.

I reached h0me, rushing for the front door i see her sitting at the stairs, waiting for me.

As soon as she see me, she stood up and ran towards me. She slaps me first followed by a tight hug, all of a sudden. I gulped, a slap and hug doesn’t go together. 

I couldn't understand what did i do wrong and asked her," what happened? Why are you crying?"

She sobs harder at my question tightening her grip around my neck, nuzzling her nose sniffling.  
I held her face in my hands," jinni!! Look at me. Tell me. What happened? Lets go inside and talk. You know TALKING WORKS WONDERS.”

She looks at me, her eyes were swollen from crying, wiping her tears i pull her inside. 

I let her sit on the couch besides me and look at her flustered face," now tell me, what happened?"

She looks at me innocently with those puppy eyes which are my weakness already," dont you dare leave me alone ever."

I asked again, this time a bit calmer," it is not the first time i did it. I was at the meeting. Busy doing my work. what is it? What happened in just 2hrs? Tell me."

She answered and ISTG I was on my verge to loose my sanity," i saw a dream and you left me all alone on a strange place, not known to me. You told me to sit and wait for you and you never came back."  
But her sudden little outbreak rendered me guilt-ridden

I looked at her face," thats it? Thats why you cried you eyes out and slapped me."

She turns away shifting away from me, i felt the space was not between us but in out hearts. I felt the void just shifting of her inches away and i already felt her slipping away with each inch. 

I was thinking when she whispered again," is it that easy for you. To say. I never had any dream in my life. I only dreamt of eating food and this is the first time i dreamt of a person and you, you left me alone on a place strange to me. It was like an amusement park, I knew no-one and i was sitting alone on a bench waiting for you, but you never came back. Dont leave me like this or like, like any other way ever."

She gestured her hands in air as if ,if she not doing it will take me away.  
She turned to look at me once again,.  
I smile at her," and what if i do??"

She punches me in the stomach," i will kick you anywhere, everywhere i can, will pluck your eyes out, pull you hair and will hold you tight, no, tighter and wont let you go ever."

*********flashback ended*********

Sighed.

I get a text message from an unknown number

" meet me at 7pm on the Tower bridge."

I called on the number, but the call was not going through. I thought of ignoring the message but my instincts were urging not to ignore it and give it a shot.

I reached tower bridge at 3pm. Why i had this feeling that something is not right with that message. 

I kept trying to call, but the number was a private number instead so it kept going on hold.

I asked jerry," jerry do you think the message is fishy."

Jerry said the thing i was thinking,”well i am not that perfect in sensing things but i think it is from jinni."

I looked at him," this is what i wanted to say to you too."

Still one hour left but i was feeling bit uneasy, i got another message...

"Tower hamlets of the London bridge, i will meet you there."

I was waiting at the 1st tower when a car stopped in front of me.

I saw her stepping out of the car, i feel an adrenaline rush in my veins seeing her. 

I knew it, she was pretending not to know me. She ascends towards me, holding my hand she takes me to the ramp. She looks into my eyes and hug me. 

She looked at me for a minute and asked,"Jeon jungkook, why you came here?"

There was something unusual in the air. I look at her, held her face in my hands.   
I uttered breathily ,"because I LOVE YOU stupid."

Before i could react or respond She sweeps me , turning me she pushed me aside.

I hear a gunshot and before i could realise what happened, she fell in River Thames.

I shrieked,"janette." 

All of a sudden world went still,I ran towards her to grab her hand but before i could catch her she fell in the river.

I was about to jump in the river but someone grab me from my shoulder and pulled me away from the ramp. 

I was screaming in exclamation,"no let me save her!!! Let me!!! Let me go!!! Janette!!!”

When i turned to face the person, to my amazement the person who stopped me from jumping was Tom.

I punch him hard on his face," she was your god damn sister and you let her die like this."

I saw police taking a man in handcuffs, he was her Uncle Antonio.

He shot her, pushing Tom i run towards her but police caught me in the middle. I was struggling to get rid of them but they didn't let me go.

I was shouting, screaming her name,"   
help her, let me go,let me save her."

And i dont know when i lost my consciousness.


	13. 21st Century Girl

Jungkook's POV...

I was in heaven, calm and serene, laying with her by my side looking at the moonlit night. 

1,2,3,4,5...........  
All stars, we were counting hands intervened , laughing at silly things. I was looking at her moonkissed face, she was so bright, bright like an angel.

All of a sudden a man in black robe comes and takes her away from me and i couldn't even move from my place like i was glued there. 

I scream. I wanted to run but couldn’t.

I scream out her name but i wasn't able to hear my own voice. I see her being pulled and taken away from me. She came running towards me. She kiss me on the cheeks and whispering a goodbye she pushed me down the hill shouting in enthusiasm 

‘Goodbye jeon jungkook. Remember I PURPLE YOU. ALWAYS.’

I look at her in shock and closed my eyes.

I wake up all of a sudden from my dream panting heavily.

Dream?? 

it was a dream??

I was sweating when jimin hyung rushed to me. 

“Jungkook you awake. Thank god.” Jimin hyung sighed.

I open my eyes and look around. Jimin hyung was hovering over me wiping the tears and sweat. I was lying in the hospital bed.

I try to stand up but jimin hyung stopped me," jungkookie , dont!!" And point towards the drip.

I look around and not seeing her, i ask," where is jinni?"

Hyung looked down avoiding my question.   
I ask again a bit hesitant, hesitant to listen to the answer. Maybe it was a dream too but still i ask again,”hyung where is janette?"

We were interrupted by the sudden visit of the doctor.

He asks," so you are awake now. How are you?  
I nodd,” fine doctor.”

Doctor smiles at me,” It was very hard for us to revive you to consciousness. You slept too long."

I looked at him and then jimin hyung," how long?"

Doctor look at hyung and reply," straight 20 hours. Thats quite a long time. You know. Your body stopped responding. Your body was very tired, so we have to give you a heavy dose to keep you from awaking, you were shivering and i think anesthesia really strike hard on you thats why you were sleeping for this long."

Suddenly a tall figure appears behind doctor. 

Seeing him here my blood boiled in rage, how can this man call himself her brother. 

Doctor turns to greet him and when he asked for privacy doctor lefts the ward nodding. My lips twitched at his appearance. 

I feel so cold inside as if i will kill him with my stare.

He comes and sit next to me," Mr.Jeon so you are awake at last. Nice to see you again."

I turn my face away from him. His face, maybe he was similar to her but i felt disgusting seeing him.

He continues," As you already know that she fell from a very high bridge. Police are still trying to find her body, but they are sure she couldn't have survived in the cold water of the river. Uncle Antony, i never thought he will go to this extent. I warned you but you didnt heed my warning seriously. The consequences, she faced them, fir you, for your carelessness. He hated her from the start, but?? F-Family matters...anyways. Whats past is in the past?? I came here to deliver the last thing she left for you the day you came to visit me. She wanted me to give it to you. So here it is.”

And he places an envelope with a bouquet of queen anne's lace flowers. 

He smiled at me with no emotion and left like he wasn't affected at all from her death, he wasn't even bothered to search for her body. 

Before closing the door, he turned to look at me once more,” you, what magic you did in just 15days to make her fall for you this hard. She said she PURPLE YOU a lot. I dont know the meaning of what this purple is and dont wanna know either. But Stay alive for her.”

‘Is he even human?’

‘How can a person be this cold, i dont even think that if he ever loved her even for a single second.‘

I look at the flowers, Queen anne's lace.....

******flashback******

Jinni screamed very loud, i run out of my room to her. 

I asked," what?? Lizard?? Bug?? Where is it?? speak up??"

She was staring at television, i saw what she was watching, it was Love Yourself highlight reel..advertisement.

She looks at me,"why you are on wheelchair? Did you get into accident?”

And a whisper,”Was she your girlfriend too? Is she you girlfriend still?”

I sat besides her laughing," do you know who i am?"

She says," yes you are jeon jungkook. And. Dont twist the facts? Or change the topic. Is she is your girlfriend?"

I laugh harder and pouting my face i ask," are you jealous? What if I say yes?"

She glare at me," thank god she is no more now, as i can see you never talk about her and she do not live with you too. And... whats this jealous?"

Jerry replied to her question," it is a feeling that your heart feels,it beats faster like you ran a race and you feel your heart aching to see the person you like, happy with other person."

She looks at me, then jerry and again at me," aahh!!! yes I am jealous. My..heart... aches..." Putting her hands on her chest.

I smile looking at her,Holding her hand ," dont be jealous then, she was not my girlfriend. She is an artist."

Quizzically she looks at me," artist?? But you were searching for her!!! And. And you were sad. And you had those flowers?"

I cut her off," those flowers are queen anne's lace and i love them. They are my favourite."

She asks again," so you dont like roses but these laces."

I nodd and she asks again,"artist!! Like painter!!"

I explain her," no, well yes painters are artist too but I am a reknown Kpop star, band member of BTS. And we sing songs so, we are called artists."

She asks me again this time shocked," rectangular box of photos?? Is BTS that box??"

I laughed again," those were not boxes, those were our albums. Those boxes contained cds of our songs."

She ask in amazement again," you sing. Like what we hear? Music. Song.”

I smiled at her innocence ," we were dancing and singing my songs in the evening from past 5days."

She widen her eyes at my statement, not digesting the facts.

Shocked at my statement she utters," your songs!! Like You sang them all!! I dont trust you. Sing a song for me... Any. Right now."

I rolled my eyes at her, whats there not to believe? I am a hallyu star and she doesn't even credit it.

I start singing her favourite number EUPHORIA. 

She listens to it for a minute and discrediting me for the whole song," naah!! Naah!! Liar!! It is not at all your voice." And patting my cheeks she stood up," nice try though."

I get flustered and followed her,"gosh!! Jinni trust me. I am the one who sang it."

She denied the fact from the root," your voice is good, but the singer is someone else. Your voice is shaking.”

I grab her by hand, pulling close to me i whisper in her ears," trust me. It is me." 

Biting her earlobe i whisper," you are the cause of my EUPHORIA."

She kisses on my cheek and facing me she steps back," so you mean to say Jung Hoseok, kim taehyung and park jimin are singers. Like they sing."

I speak while closing the gap she was creating," Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi too."

She laughs hard looking at me," you all are singers?? we dance on your songs daily?? And now you will say that the whole world knows you and loves you. And.”

I nodded at her answer," yes the whole world loves us."

She looks at me in amazement," so, so those cds are available worldwide and not in that particular shop, what was that? Walmart... and.... and the whole world knows your name."

I nodd again, she sits on the floor flickering her eyes, a bit sadden at the fact," so you mean to say, i am or that girl in the television are not the only one who loves you but there are more. My BoYfriEND is a hallyu star!! To be precise the whole world loves you.” 

Sighing she hisses," I am more jealous now!!" Holding her head in her hands she put it down in her own lap, sobbing. 

I carry her in my arms and put her on the couch and we watch our burn the stage and concert cds for the rest of the night.

She bawled her eyes out that whole night holding my arms digging nails, hiding her face in my chest, sometimes hugging me, at times punching me too, sometimes kissing me over the fact that she is not the only one who loves me but half of the world loves me and wants me and we call our fanbase ARMYs. 

It was hard for her to digest the fact.

But thank to freaking God that in the end i was able to convince her that maybe the whole world loves me or wants to be with me, but I like her and wants to be with her only.

Well to convince her not to cry i told her," yes your boyfriend is a kpop star but his girlfriend is a possessive freak." She slept in my arms sniffling.

*****flashback ends******

I lay on the bed again, tears rolled down my eyes. 

I wish i had told her that day that I LOVED HER and I want to BE WITH HER FOREVER...


	14. Fleeting Sensations pt.1

Jungkook's POV...

jimin hyung," jungkook lets go back. Taetae called me thrice asking about you."

I murmured looking at the still water,"tell him i am fine."

Jimin hyung look at me and sighed,"hmm. I can see that. But we need to go back. I cant take more extensions now."

I looked at him," Okay, book the tickets for tonight. We will leave today."  
After a pause I continued,"thanks hyung for supporting me."

Tears start to make their way again from my cheeks. I dont wanted to leave this place. I wish. The search teams already gave up on searching more.

I look down at the water flowing and whispered," she liked water and beaches but never knew she liked it more than me."

Jimin hyung warned," kookie lets go we are in public place and anyone can recognise us."

I looked one more time in the river and left the bridge half broken. As a piece of my heart left me.

We left for seoul, i knew it was going to be a very very long journey. 

I closed my eyes and looked outside the window at the clouds when jimin hyung handed me the envelope.

I asked abruptly," hyung did you took that bouquet."

Jimin hyung nodded and i sighed in satisfaction. I was so occupied with her thoughts that i forgot about the letter and the flowers.  
I opened it and read....

#Hii jungkook,  
I know you must have anticipated that it was from her but to your disappointment its me, her brother#.

'He calls himself her brother when he is so unbothered of her death.He was so calm and casual when he was talking about her. How can a person be this cold hearted.'

I read it further.

#At the start i envied you but when i met you, your persistence made it clear that you really liked her#.

I thought again," not only i liked her. I loved her and that too more than you."

#I taught her to live away from world hiding,byou taught her to live in the world living.  
I taught her to be afraid, you taught her to be bold.  
I taught her to be emotionless, you taught her every emotion-love,bhate, fear, trust and what not.  
I was possessive to her in a different way and you were in your own different way.  
I know i cant repay this debt but thanks to you to take care of my sister when I couldn't even take care of myself.  
I think she now got two men in her life who loves her unconditionally and that too the best ones.  
I was afraid, always worried about her, but you proved me wrong.  
I am trusting you over this one more time. She was happy with you and hope it is the only thing best for her.  
I will miss her i know but do me a favour and keep her alive in memories.  
Thank you  
Thomas E. Gates.

##

I didn't understand what was that suppose to mean. My mind was already restless.

Folding and Scrapping the paper in my hand i inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

*********flashbacks*********  
On my way home i thought of taking some pizza and bread so that that hungry brat can eat. 

I got one call from jerry and after that nobody received any of my call. I called all of them but how can ignore all my calls. 

Even that jerry Rascal didnt call me back but it tae hyung and hoseok hyung were at my house and told me to stay away until they message me.

All the weird with happy thoughts crossed my mind in just 3hours.

Maybe she is cooking something for me. I smiled at the thought of her cooking, my messy turtle.

As i reached home, i saw tae and hoseok hyung hugging her and bidding her bye.

A pang of jealousy hit me, i watched her smiling to them.  
Jealous?  
Did i say jealous?  
No, not a-bit.

She looked at me and waving she called for me.

I hugged Hoseok hyung and tae hyung i did our trademark handshake beforethey left two of us alone.

She waved back at them and i followed her inside.

I asked," you look more than happy today."

She turned slightly showing her side face and smirk at me," jello??"

I rolled my eyes at her," as if you are my girlfriend??"

She turned on her heels to respond," maybe, maybe i am not your girlfriend. But you are my boyfriend."

I shoved the parcel i brought for her," here's your food."

She chuckled," i am not hungry today."

I growled now getting more pissed at the thought of her already eaten the food," did you eat already today?? Did tae hyung feed you??"

I turned to my bedroom to change, i tried to open the door. "What the hell?? It got stuck."

Leaning againt the wall of my room, she reprimanded,"i locked it."

Raising an eyebrow i asked," and why so?? Now i am not allowed in my bedroom too."  
I was really pissed at her.

She laughed at my sudden outbreak," use the guest room."

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes," what gotten into you?? I am telling you i am not going to sleep anywhere else but my bedroom."

Pressing her lips she replied," sure, i get it."

I was feeling a bit surprised or maybe really jealous. 

Well why should i care?? 

Its her life, she can ask tae hyung or any other for help, to feed her, to unbuckle her jean. Well thank god I taught her to do that. I shouldn't feel bothered about it. 

Hah!! As if i really care if someone else do things for her. As if i love her or something!! 

I sigh deeply and opened the guest room. 

I freshen up and come out changing to the nightwear she already put on the bed in the guest room.  
A thoght ran across my mind,'why she is so mysterious today' and getting out of the room i called her name.

SILENCE.  
Called her name again.  
SILENCE.

I called out her name again and again but she was nowhere to be seen.

I ran to the exit door, searched her in the whole yard, lawn, terrace calling her name  
"where did she go all of a sudden??" 

I shouted," jinni if you are playing with me, i swear you are in big trouble."

Jerry came out of nowhere, i got startled," why you always give me shocks?"

It asked," why you yelling your lungs out? Dumbass maknae."

I asked jerry not in any mood to bicker anymore,"where is jinni?"

Jerry points its hand towards my bedroom," In there mr. golden dumbass maknae."

I shrieked at it," what did i do to you to be called like this?"

It shrugs it shoulder and went upstairs again. 

"Now a freaking rat is showing me tantrums. I shouldn't have allowed them to my house, the very first time." I kicked the plushy and was annoyed at everyone and everything between.

I press the knob to open the door, it clicked open. As soon as i pressed the switch, lights went out. There was the whole black out in my house. 

"What the hell?"

"Damn these light!! Jinni!! Are you in here??"

She replied and i can feel that she is more amused," yes kookie."

I stuttered," k-kookie??" 

I take out my phone and before i could switch on its flashlight, a candle lit up in the corner.

Another candle, another one, another...  
All of a sudden there was a row of candles in the whole room.

The whole room lights up enough to give me the view.

Flower petals spread everywhere,the room was smelling all roses. 

I looked around and spotted jinni standing besides the night stand of the bed holding a candle.

Her face was glowing like the sun from the luminance of the candle.

I asked her," what is all this??"

She smiled at me the beautiful one, one can imagine," a date."

To be contdd......


	15. Fleeting Sensations pt.2

Jungkook's POV...

To be contdd...  
*****Flashback continues*****

Keeping my eyes locked at her, i ascended towards her. 

She didn't moved, she put the candle on the night stand," do you like it?"

Going close to her, i tuck the strand of hair that came out intentionally to tease me.

Caressing her cheeks i asked," this is what you were doing from past 4hrs."

She replied a little uneasy," jeon jungkook maybe the whole world loves you. I don't care if it does!! But i wanted to show you i love you more."

I state is plainly looking in her eyes," kookie. call me kookie instead."

She repeats after me," kookie!! my boyfriend."

I smiled at her innocence continuing my tease," love!! So you love me??"

She repliedwithout a second thought, honesty vivid in her bright eyes," i don't know what love is but i can wait each day for you, right here, in this room to come and hold me."

I smirked rolling my tongue in my mouth," where is this coming from by the way??"

She laughed at my reply," well jeon jungkook i saw some dramas and i was feeling hungry. So i wanted to eat other kind of food."

I asked her scrunching my nose ," hungry?? What kind of food?"

“when i was watching this drama whats wrong with secretary kim, i saw a scene and felt my abdomen flickering like i am hungry. I asked tae hyung as you were not recieving the call. 

He instructed and helped me to do all this," gesturing at the petals ,"and then he told me that only you can explain me what kinda food made me hungry watching that."

She pushed me to the bed to fell on my elbows, and switched on the tv.

A scene played in front of me, actor was hovering over actress. He unbuttons her shirt and kisses her passionately.

Before i could act anything, she get on top of me sighing. 

“i am feeling hungry again." Showing of her belly to me. And saying this she holds my face and kisses on my lips.

I was shocked rather than surprised at her sudden actions.

She straddled me, holding my one hand, trailing it from her curves she take it to her waist and presses herself on me.

She pulls herself away and starts unbuttoning her shirt then she take one hand of mine and tell me to do it.

I look into her eyes, they were drowsy, i inhaled deeply before pulling her again for a hungry kiss. 

She rest on my chest putting all her weight on me, I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. 

Deepening the kiss, i feel her warm breath hitting my face. Her heart raced, I felt her smiling while she kisses me.

I broke the kiss and ask her," what??"

She replies," wow!!This food is giving me tickling sensations and your pipe is hard and is teasing me. I can feel it right here." Pointing her finger between her thighs.

I looked at her face, the epitome of innocence , i dont want to take advantage of her. She is too innocent for these things still.

She looks at me with puppy eyes, asks me again," jeon jungkook! I am hungry, please feed me."

I pull her and turn her upside down.

"Hmmm so you wanna be fed." I get on top of her, i pecked her lips again and again and again,"enough or you want more."

She was giggling at my gestures,"mmm!! Enough of this food. Now I want to eat what you brought."

After having dinner, we went to bed.   
Tired of her all day hard work of decoration, she slept instantly. I can feel her chest rising and falling from her back.

I couldn't sleep,so i was watching her sleep. She stopped sleeping on the floor, now she sleeps with me on my bed. 

She turns to face me, still eyes closed. I shift towards her to face her.

I removed the petals which stuck to her face, the strand of hair which was lying on her cheeks, i tuck it back.

Caressing her cheeks, i shift a bit close to her.

I kiss on her forehead to which she moves a bit closer to me groaning, putting her one hand around my neck.

I whisper her name," jinni." To which she did not respond.

I move bit more close and peck her parted lips, her lips stretch a little in smile and she speaks half sleepy," you awake?"

I close my eyes instantly," no!! I am sleeping."

She smiles again and shifts more close to me , leaving no space between us, wrapping both her arms around my neck laying her head on my chest.

This simple gesture of her gave me the calmness i wanted, i hug her back and i slept cuddling her.

******flashback ended*******

We reached incheon at 1pm and tae hyung was already at the Airport to receive us. 

As soon as he spotted us, he ran to us and hugged me tighter. 

A deep sigh left my mouth and I couldn't contain in myself.  
Tears again rolled down my eyes. I started crying, this little hug and i broke again.   
Tae hyung patted my head, making circles on my back to sooth me up.

I wanted to scream, i requested him to take me to the dorm. 

I dont wanna be alone today. Its a long day and every minute is like a lifetime to me. I am missing her, i was the one responsible for her death.

He takes me to his home, everyone was there. Namjoon hyung hugged me as soon as he saw me. I gulped and was standing like a corpse.

After a long silence i spoke," i am the reason, she is dead!!"

Jimin hyung," no kookie, dont blame yourself for it."

I intended to take her back with me but all i was able to take away was her life from her. She died saving me.

Jerry uttered with its head down,"please drop us home."

I stood up and repeated after him," yes tae hyung please drop me home. I am suffocating."

The whole way jerry was convincing tae hyung that it will take care of me. 

Jerry, it is the only last thing that I have of her as a love token. 

I was thinking how intellectually intelligent this machine is. It wants to take care of me and I wasn't even able to take care of a living person.

Tae hyung drops me at the door, jerry pushes him away and speaks," Kim taehyung go home, i wanna take care of him."

Tae hyung was a bit annoyed now of this talking machine,”jerry what gotten into you? You are acting weird after you returned."

Jerry bickered back," i know you are his friend but trust me this time."

I left them arguing and fell straight on the couch .

It was 3am already, i heard screeching of tires and shutting of door.  
Maybe jerry really pushed hyung away and closed the door.

Jerry came inside and mumbled," jungkook, go to bedroom!!"

I was not in a mood to even move, i wished i can become stone like suga hyung ," no!!"

Jerry opened my shoes, socks and undressed me, it brought a quilt and put it on me and jump at my shoulder, giving me a peck it whispers again," i wish you had slept in your bedroom but i hope you sleep well. Good night. I will be in the hall charging. Call me if you need anything."

I smile at its conversation," you sound like she left me a mom to take care."

Jerry hummed and left, switching off the lights.

I wake up at 5, had this urge to pee, i headed straight for the bathroom in my bedroom, sleep walking. I was peeing when i heard door closing.   
I shouted loudly,” Jerry dont be ridiculous." 

I turn around to look who came in, i screamed in shock," ghost!! Ghost!!" And ran out of the bathroom screaming.


	16. Truth Untold

Janette's POV...

I dont know when i fell asleep but i was awake by the footsteps approaching. It was jungkook and he headed straight to the bathroom without even considering my presence.

I woke up and went behind him, he was peeing. I wanted to turn away but seeing him after 15days felt like i should run to him and hug him and never let him go. 

I was looking at him, broad shoulder, fine muscles. I smiled looking at him and turn to go back when i stumbled upon the door. 

He turned around, seeing me he started screaming"ghost! Ghost!" And ran away.

I followed him back calling his name, he turned before opening the door of the bedroom.

He looked at me in amazement," you are not ghost!!"

I smile at his stupidity, i nodd in disagreement," no, i am not a ghost."

He slowly took step towards me pointing his finger at me," do you know your name?"

I nodded," yes i know my name."

He stood straight folding his arms on his chest," what is it?"

I asked," what is what?"

He whispered raising an eyebrow," your name!! I know ghosts cant remember their name."

I laughed at his cutesy," Janette Elizabeth Gates." 

He again stepped towards me and poke on my forehead and all of sudden pulled me in a hug.

My whole body shivered at his touch.  
" you are alive. You are alive. I LOVE YOU. I love you. I love you. I love you." And he kissed me all over my face saying this.

I wrapped my arms around his neck," I LOVE YOU KOOKIE ."

He hugged me tighter, i felt wetness on my shoulder. I pushed him away from me, i saw tears in his eyes. 

This was the first time i saw him crying. Holding his face in my hands, I kissed away his tears, kissing him on his cheeks, on his forehead trailing down to his lips.

I jumped on my toes and wrapping my legs around his waist, i kissed him deep, mumbling," I MISSED YOU."

He carried me over to the bed and laying me on the bed he hovers over me and kissed me back, this time passionately.

I broke the kiss panting heavily, i looked into his eyes," did you miss me?"

He rested his forehead on mine," was that even a question?"

I smiled at him," yeah!! coz i did, every freaking second."

He replied," I died thousand deaths in past 3days."

He sat resting his head on the bedside and pulled me to his chest," you have a lot of explaining to do."

Shifting towards him i rested my head on his chest and chuckled on his silent outbreak," you are very late, you should have came earlier."

He kissed on my head," when did you come here?"

I replied," i am here from past 3days."

He looked at me in amazement," but i saw you in the office and at the bridge."

I answered," let us sleep right now, continue this in the morning."

He wrapped his arms around me and putting covers he sleeps hugging me, kissing me from time to time.

Jungkook's POV...

I woke up in the morning by a sweet kiss on my forehead. 

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me," say it, its not a dream."

She bit the nape of my neck," no it isn't."

I reacted to her bite," ouchh..Wild cat."

She kissed me on the mark she just made, i groaned. 

Jerry bickered," i am listening. Where is cat?? You want me to kick your ass." While entering in the room with a tray.

I growled at him," this was suppose to be OUR time."

Jerry bickered again," teach her to make tea and breakfast and i will be free from my job. Child labor by a lil rat."

I let her sit on my lap, holding her from waist, i was planting kisses on her shoulders.

She turned to face me, her hand on my shoulder , I kissed her on the lips.

"You missed me this much."she asked.

I replied," i am not freeing you until I am sure you wont leave again."

Jerry," she will not be going anywhere. She had given Tom her intellects and my AI."

I looked at her in confusion,turning her to face me, i wrapped my arms around her neck," now tell me everything in details."

As she was about to start we were interrupted by knock on the door.

I saw tae and jimin hyung standing on the door looking at us. 

I let go off her and she stands straight instantly , jimin hyung clears his throat and come in, tae hyung following him scratching his neck.

Tae hyung come straight to her and hug her tight patting her shoulders," you kept quite patience."

Jerry brought two more cups and she sat next to me.

I looked at him in confusion," what do you mean?"

Tae hyung uttered," i was the one who picked her up from the airport and took care of her from past three days."

Jimin looked at tae hyung in amazement," you knew it from the start and still you let kookie cry and heartbroken for days."

Tae hyung replied patting her head," being heartbroken for three days is better than being broken for a lifetime."

Jerry jumped on his shoulder," yes kim taehyung i agree with you."

I looked at jinni who was sipping her tea calmly.

I nudged her," could you care to explain?"

She spoke and i wished that she never did," oppa knows it better than me."

I looked at her gasping," oppaaaaa.... whats with you now?? Where did you learn these words even."

She flashed a 440 volt smile at me," from   
k-dramas, my Kpop star."

I looked at tae hyung who was smiling from time to time," it was very difficult for me to control you lil turtle. She kept missing you so i let her watch every vlive of us and many kdramas even i dont know the name. And to tell you she is a tough competition in gaming. Even i lost many games to her."

I asked tae hyung," how did she even contacted you? And who was the other one whom i met in London?"

Tae hyung started the conversation," i got a call from a private number to recieve a consignment you sent me to, i was suppose to call you but got a message from that same number that if i try to contact you or jimin it will put janette in danger. When i reached airport she was standing there. I picked her up and after that i acted according to the instructions i recieved from time to time from that private number."

I look at jinni," who was she then?"

She replies," MASTERPIECE!!"


	17. Beyond The Scenes

Jungkook's POV...

I pinched her nose," masterpiece!! Whats that?"

She turned to me," huh? When you hugged her, dragged her or see her talking, Did you see any difference? There in London.”

I answered," i was so occupied by your thoughts that i didn't noticed, i just thought you learnt a lot and you forgot me. I was a bit angry at you but when you came to meet me i was more than happy and when i hugged you i even felt your heartbeats."

She asked me again," did you doubt that it wasn't me?"

I replied," by her presence-no, by her behaviour-yes. Because she was not behaving as playful as you are but more mature."

She bit her lower lip," so you like the playful, naive me."

I smiled wide enough,"yes."

She whispered," golden maknae you are trapped with me for this life. And i learnt many thing after that. Oppa taught me many things."

I asked a her," so she was a robot!!"

She replied," when tom took me forcefully from here, he noticed many changes in me and he was happy that i learnt many things but i was becoming more rebellious. I threatened him for the first time that i will run away when i will find a way."

I gazedo at her prompt reply," you did what?"

She repeated again," I threatened him." 

Jimin hyung intercepted," my work was only to bring you here as soon as possible but you were unconscious for a day else we would have been here a day earlier and the way you were not listening to me and forced me to go to bridge again."

I asked him quizzically ," you must be laughing at my condition that time??”

Hyung slapped the back of my head," i realised there that how much you love her. Stupid! I didn’t laugh at you.”

Jerry bickered again,”call him golden dumbass maknae."

Jinni narrates the whole incidence," my brother loved me from the start but after father got paralysed and mother died just after giving birth to me, he got dependent on uncle Antonio. Uncle empoisened him against me."

She continued,"But he remembered the promise he did to mother that he will take care of me and look after me, no matter what happens. He was helpless as a 4year kid so he gave up against uncle's will and did what he told him to do."

With a sigh she stood up,"When he grew up he always planned to put him behind the bars but every time uncle managed to get away with his evil deeds without proof. "

Gazing in my eyes,"So we came up with a plan to trap him this time and that too with a proof which is public. Uncle was already planning to kill me as soon as i turn 21 as fathers WILL says so, that the 80% property belong to the second child ,mother was bearing as he wasn’t aware that whether it was he or she, so he amended the WILL in his final hours of life and gave it to his most trusted person and told him to reveal when i will turn 20. "

Putting her cup in the tray,"So Tom was no use to him. Father knew the evil plans of uncle from the start thats why he did so but less was known that mom will die too. Jasper, the girl you saw in Chelsea was the HUMANOID experiment i had to create and to test its success we needed someone who knew me apart from Tom, being a lazy ass i always delayed it but Tom was worried about me thats why he took me with him and forced me to live a life in the world to understand human behaviour but i got stuck at your place only ,that offended him a bit as it was ruining his 20years plan so he forcefully took me and in that rage i created jasper as myself only."

Coming again and sitting in my lap she continued,"The girl who got shot was my experiment, she was a robot so as soon as she fell in the river, she found her way back through the tunnel thats why police was unable to find her body and Tom was already at the bridge with police to catch him red handed."

"Agent reed knew all this from the start so he helped him in this. And because of you our plan really went smooth as uncle thought that i will be running away with you so out of anger he came to kill me and caught red handed."

And she takes a deep sigh. Tae and jimin hyung heard everything carefully, i gasped at her intelligence,"so it was all planned from the start. And i was about to ruin it ."

She nodded,"and you are the one who let it happens successfully later. Tom was the mastermind behind this. He loves me a lot.”

I interpreted,” even more than me.”

She smirked,” yeah even more than you, to let me go to you. I am his heart and he gave it to you. So i guess he loves me more.”

I wasn’t even surprised at her answer, as if she took all the words from my mouth and laced them in a thread to speak.

She continued,”well Jasper, he have her as me. She works on my pulses thats why you felt me in her, her controller works on my heartbeats. In this way Tom can keep me with him forever and the whole thesis i already taught her so she can make as many humanoids as she likes."

I mumble," l-like you. Means the whole world can have you too.”

She smirked again,” i guess karma is a bitch.”

Everybody laughed, she whispered," like the whole world loves you, the whole world can have me."

I react instantly," nooo!! I mean... c-can't you change her face."

She stood up from her seat, kissing on my cheeks, She takes her apple pendant which was hanging around my neck And throws it at the wall. Swiping her fingers in air, she opens a folder.

"This is the face i will give to her and will name her JASPER- Jacobean Actuators Sensorimotor Program of Efficient Robot. In short J.A.S.P.E.R.”

She snaped her finger at jimin hyung," dont look at her face, she is tempting."

Jimin hyung was caught off-guard,he smiled his widely saying," she is Ethereal."

Jerry snapped," i am beautiful too."

Jimin hyung was even quicker at reply,”but you are not girl."

Jerry cut him off," trust me i will be more reliable and trustworthy than a girl. Girls are problematic."

She stared at it," looks who's talking."

Jerry hid its face," okay!!okay!!except one."

Jimin and tae hyung left after sometime hugging her and taking jerry with them. Tae hyung stuck his tongue out and left winking at me.

I blushed at his gesture, knowing what exactly he was pointing at.

Closing the door i went back to my room, jinni was scrolling the folders of her pendant.

I stood in front of her, hands in pocket, she looked at me," what??"

Blushing i spoke," j-jinni..."

She pressed her lips trying to avoid smiling,"hmmm."

I whispered," are you hungry?"

Her cheeks turned red," yeah, i am hungry, hungry to eat you all up."

And saying this she pulled me on the bed, i fell on top of her,resting on my elbows i looked at her once more before i started kissing her...

*******👩❤️💋👨*******The End*******👩❤️💋👨********


End file.
